The Sea Spirit
by icy-abyss
Summary: *Hiatus* With no one to turn to, Bella starts writing letters and burying them. What happens when someone starts replying to her letters? Who is it that keeps replying to her letters? flames or reviews are welcome
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line. All the tales inside are fictional and are all made up by so do not believe it is real.

_

* * *

__Prologue_

_Many old tales tell many different stories about the ocean. Regardless of the country you are in, there will always be a tale of the ocean. However different these stories may be, it always circulate around a common believe. The believe of the Spirit of the Sea. _

_The Spirit of the Sea or also known as the Sea Spirit is a story passed down from generations. It is an old tale from the time the island was discovered. Over the years, many reports have been heard from people who claimed that they have seen the Sea Spirit. However none has ever been proven true._

_The Sea Spirit is known as the god of the sea. It was said that this god was born in the sea. It controls every wave, every ripple, every wind direction and every storm. Anything that was vital to the sea is controlled by the Sea Spirit. Anything that was unique to the sea was controlled by the sea spirit. No one dared to make fun of the Sea Spirit unless they have a death wish. _

_In the old tales, pirates are known as the henchmen of those who wished for the downfall of the Sea Spirit, they are known to destroy the peaceful life the sea spirit has created for the people. They kill, steal and harm others, regardless of the age and gender._

Bella POV

I smiled as I glanced out of the window. I have always loved reading about the tales. Meeting the Sea Spirit has been my fantasy. My parents, Charlie and Renee, met on the sea and fell in love on the sea finally settling on the island of Else which is my home now. I am the only child in the family. My dad and I live in a quaint little house on the island of Else right beside the sea. My dad is the chief officer of the Island. He plans all the raids around the sea and tries to nab the pirates. My mom, well she died when I was five. She used to work as a tour guide for the island. She would always bring tourists around the island. Unfortunately, that year when I was five, a group of pirates attacked the tourist boat that my mom was on. A few days later, her body was found on the beach and that was when my dad started launching campaigns after campaigns to nab all the pirates, in the hope of killing the ones who had harmed my mother.

"Isabella? Where are you?" I heard a raspy voice ask.

I sighed as my heart beat quickened. I hurriedly closed the book of tales from the sea and pushed it under my bed. I picked up another one and breathed deeply trying to calm my fast heartbeat.

Due to my mother dieing in the sea, my father have always held a grudge towards the Sea Spirit. He never liked me to read about them. When my mother passed on, he started focusing all his time on his work to nab the pirates. He banned me from going too close to the sea and every activity that requires close proximity to the sea was not allowed.

I heard the door creaked open as my dad popped his head in.

"Bella! There you are. I have been calling you for the past few minutes. What are you doing up here?" he questioned.

"I'm reading," I answered as my eyes skimmed the text of the book.

_The island of Else lies in the middle of a great sea. It is the only settlement that lies in between the East and the West. If any daring travelers wished to travel to the other side of the world to trade, they have to go past the Island of Else. Else is a well known port in the world that has flourished over time to become one of the world's greatest ports. With over a hundred ships docking daily, they have all the trades they require. _

_The small island of Else has one of the best sceneries around it. Its port is one of the cleanest the world has ever seen. The waters surrounding the port are usually gentle and not choppy. It makes sailing into the port easy. The people of the town are all very loving towards each other. Never once has there been a fight among them. This peaceful town works hand in hand to secure its livelihood of trading with the ships that enter its port._

_However, following every successful port, there is always the danger of pirates. This port is not an exception. Although there have been many efforts to stop all pirates activity in the nearby waters, the threat of pirates are still eminent. Thousands of young men have been nabbed over the years for pirate activities, yet, this does not deter the rise of newer and bolder pirates in the trade. _

I looked up and smiled at my dad as I said, "I'm reading about our island."

My dad looked disinterested as he continued, "hurry up and come down Bella. You know the island by hard. You don't have to read it anymore. By the way Angela is here. Weren't you supposed to go out with her today?"

I glanced at the time. It read, 11.30 am. Angela was early. Very early.

"Thanks dad! I got it." I shouted as I pushed my dad out of the room and scurried around trying to get changed and spend time with my best friend Angela.

Hello everyone, my name is Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella. I'm sixteen this year living by the sea on the Island of Else. I'm you typical girl. Plain brown eyes, waist length brown her, pale complexion although I am always in the sun. I have a best friend Angela. She is the sweetest person ever. She knows when to question and when to stop asking questions. After my mother died, everyone shunned me for I became cold and emotionless and preferred not to talk to anyone. My mother was my confident, my best friend. Well after she died, Angela was the only one who stood by me and cared for me and soon we formed strong bonds and she became my best friend and I hers. I share all the secrets with her. Some of the things she know, even my dad doesn't know. Everyone on the island knows that we are always together. I know all her secrets too, from her crush to her deepest secrets. She knows my fears and nightmares all down to my every movement. But although she may know all of me, she doesn't know one part of me at all. All these years, I have not told anyone of my extra activities outside my father's supervision. Call it rebellious, but it was necessary for me to do it to keep my sanity. No one knows what I do, not even I understand why i do it. But I seem to be drawn to doing it. I cannot keep myself away to it. I need to be near it and hear it. I cannot be far away from it.... I am addicted to the Sea Spirit…. It has my soul…my sanity...

* * *

this is my first fanfic. how is it? good bad? horrible? should i stop writing? leave me a review if possible :) flames are welcomed too


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters inside this story with the exception of characters you do not recognise of and of course the story line. All tales in this story is made up by me so do not believe that it is real.

**Please read the AN at the bottom. I would like to know your opinions. Thanks **

_This chapter is specially dedicated to my uncle who just passed away a few days ago. Thank you for the happy times you brought to all of us. You will always be remembered by all of us._

_Enjoy the story._

* * *

_Chapter1_

Bella's POV

"Hey Ang, you're early!" I said as I dashed out of the house to meet her. She smiled and nodded at me. Together, we made our way to the library in silence. With anyone else, this silence would be awkward. But with Angela, it is a comfortable silence. Unlike any other ordinary girls that spend their time shopping, we preferred to spend it in the library. This was how we usually start off our day when we spend time together.

The Great Library of Else was huge. It has many shelves of books that seemed to go on forever. The librarian is a sweet old lady named Miss Rebly. All these years, she has been taking care of the library. She is as most people said married to her work. From morning till night, she would be seen behind the counter. Angela and I always come here daily to study or just to help her.

In this library, I could read any books I want. My father wasn't there to stop me. He wasn't here to control my reading list. In here, I could do whatever I want. No one would stop me. I placed my things on a table across from Angela and picked up my notepad and a pen and made my way deep inside the library. From the corner of my eye, I saw Angela moved off to the other side of the library. I continued walking down deeper into the library where hardly anyone ever venture too. After a few more turns through the shelves, I stopped and turned around to check for anyone nearby. Luckily, I found no one. I then settled down on the floor and flipped open my notepad. I bypassed the pages which has all my notes and homework and flipped to the center of the notepad. Then I started writing inside. I started writing to the one person who knows more about me then anyone else, even more than what Angela knew. I wrote to the only thing that kept me sane all these time after my mother passed on. I wrote to him, the _sea spirit_.

_Dear Sea Spirit, _

_It's me again. I'm currently sitting in a quiet corner in a library that hardly anyone comes to. My best friend Angela is probably working on her assignment back at our table. You are probably thinking why I'm not doing this assignment with her right? The truth is, I lied to her. I lied saying I haven't done this assignment. In reality, I have already completed it. I know what you would say. You would tell me to not lie to her and tell her the truth. But in recent days, my father has been more controlling. Ever since he found that sea shell in my room, he has been going berserk over where I have been. He even started making me leave messages for him telling him where I'm going to go to. After that, he would get people to watch me and report my every action to him. They were supposed to do it secretly but I can tell that they are watching me. I mean what is my dad thinking? He got Jeff the butcher to go to the bookstore to watch me! By the way, EVERYONE in town knows that Jeff can't read a single thing! He only knows the basic words needed for him around! I feel like I'm suffocating under his close scrutiny. I can't even do what I normally do. He thinks I don't know, but I know he has been coming into my room in the middle of the night checking in on me. He goes through my laundry to check for any traces of sand and salt water. I don't understand this. Why can't he see that the sea is part of me? Why does he have to keep on trying to separate me from being close to the sea? It just doesn't make any sense. So I'm here in the library writing because I know the librarian Miss Rebly would not tell on me even if she caught me writing and plus the library is so quiet. I could pick out a footstep even before it reaches me. I think I'm safe here._

_I think I'm starting to bore you with my incessant ramblings about my dad. Let me tell you about my school. Well I got back my last biology test, and let's say I did quite well. I could tell that my dad was quite pleased with my results. He couldn't stop grinning when he saw my results. At least something went well this week. Next week is the big football game. Mike the Jock has been asking me again to go see the game. Something about me being there would boost his performance in the game which totally made no sense to me. How would he even find me in the sea of people? Plus, he has Jessica to be there watching him and cheering him on. You remember Jessica right? She is the cheerleader, one of the popular kids around. She and Lauren practically dominate the school. This week, they made one girl cry. They spread rumors about how she went for surgery and such. It was awful. I have never been picked on by her. Maybe because she knows that she will be in trouble if my dad hears about it. But I've seen the stuff she does to all the new kids around. It usual is nasty and by the end of it, they are practically so afraid of her that they will kiss the ground she walks of. _

_My dad has hired a new person to help him with his pirate nabbing addiction. He has only praises for this guy. He said he was young, with lots of stamina, a good attitude and he is fierce when he fights. Oh this reminds me, he is coming over tonight for dinner and I need to cook extra for him. My dad hardly ever praises anyone. I wonder if he has so much time to spend it catching pirates, why can't he spend it at home with me. The only time I see him these days are dinner time and well maybe in the morning if I'm lucky that he was so tired out catching pirates. Sometimes, I get a note that says that he is unable to come home for dinner and to just leave the food there and he will have it when he comes back. The irony is that he spends most of his time at sea while I am banned from even stepping near the sea. I'm tired of being forced to live this life like this. I don't want to be restricted. All I want is to be able to do the things that I want. _

_My copy of Wuthering Heights fell apart again this week. I got some tape to tape it back together again. I know it will fall apart again sooner or later but I'm still finding a better method to keep it together. And no, I will not get a new copy of Wuthering Heights. You can try and persuade me but its going to all go to waste. I will not get a new copy of Wuthering Heights._

_Oh no! I hear footsteps coming. I got to go now. I'll be waiting for your reply. I will try and reply as soon as possible with all the scrutiny I am under, it may be a while till I can get to the letter. _

_With love,_

_Bella_

With a sigh, I quickly capped my pen and detach the letter from the notepad. I folded the letter and placed it in my pocket. I stood up and scanned the shelves. Picking out the book Macbeth, I made my way back to the table where I saw Angela. Sitting down, I opened the book and started reading it. We went on like this in silence with only the scraping sound of pen on paper and the occasional whispers around. At around three, I picked up my stuff and said a quick good bye to Angela mouthing to her that I need to go get some fresh ingredients from the market for tonight's dinner with my dad and his rising star helper. With a quick wave, I checked out my book and ran off to the market. I picked up some of the daily necessities needed to make a meal out of it and set off home.

The little winding road that led to my house was usually empty. Hardly anyone used this road anymore. My father and I were the only people left staying on top of this little hill overseeing the sea. I stopped midway back to the house and did a quick three hundred and sixty degree turn to check for anyone close by. Without seeing anyone, I quickly deviated to the left into the forest. After staying so many years here, I have long found my own way around this forest. Its thick bushes reduce the chances to be detected. I have first stumbled upon this path when my mother first passed away. At that time, I was feeling so down that I ran into the forest without thinking. After stumbling around for half a day, I manage to discover this path. It leads to the sea and not many people know that. This went in my favor whenever I wanted to deliver a letter to _him_. I hurriedly made my way through the thick vegetation. I knew I need to be quick. If anyone spotted me, I would be in deep trouble. Even if I get into trouble, it would be fine but I cannot let _him _get into trouble. Imagine what my dad would think if he found out the sea spirit was real. My dad would probably launch a full fledge mission to kill _him_. I definitely cannot let that happened.

I walked quickly with fast hurried steps through the winding forest path. Taking extra care not to trip over and fall flat on my face. My dad would get very suspicious if I came home muddy. Soon, I saw a little patch of light ahead in the break of the trees signaling the end of the path. I breathed a sigh of relieve as I rushed ahead forward. Trust myself to be clumsy at this very moment as I tripped a fallen tree branch and fall to the ground. I closed my eyes in fear as I dropped the bag of food and stretched my arms out to brace myself for the impact. I managed to stop my face from hitting the ground but this caused my hands and arms to be badly scratched. I sighed as I got up from my sprawled position to brush the dirt off my clothes. I hissed in pain as my hands came in contact with the material of my clothes. I gave a sigh as I looked at the state of my dressing. I was in a mess. With another sigh, I picked up my bag of food and made my way forward to that huge old tree. I stepped forward closer to it and smiled as I saw that faint cross I have carved so many years ago on it. I quickly kneeled down and dig a hole with my hands, uncovering a box. I pushed open the box and deposited the letter inside. Closing it, I stood up, gathered my things, kicked the soil so that it covers up the box and scattered a few leaves around to minimize suspicion by anyone who passes by. Then I set off in the direction of home…

* * *

**AN: Would you prefer a human Edward or a vampire Edward? Please leave me a review letting me know. Your replies will determine if Edward is human or vampire in this fic. Thanks.**

* * *

Thank you to hannie-bannie and Dark Shining Light for reviewing my last chapter :) and thanks to all who added this story or read this story. As usual, read and review please if you have the time. Flames are welcomed too. The next chapter would probably be up in a weeks time thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters inside this story with the exception of characters you do not recognise of and of course the story line. All tales in this story is made up by me so do not believe that it is real._

**AN is at the bottom in bold. Please read it if you have the time. I would like to hear your suggestions :) Thanks**

_This chapter is specially dedicated to all my team mates in the upcoming competition we have together. Lets all work hard and win this competition._

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Bella's POV

As I hurried along the dirt path in the direction of home, stumbling a bit here and there, thousand of thoughts ran through my mind.

When I arrived home, I saw my father's police cruiser in the garage plus an unknown car behind it. Great! I thought. My dad and his new helper have already arrived. Pardon my poor knowledge of cars. Cars simply don't hold any interest to me. But I'll try my very best to describe the car to you. It is this huge, monstrous looking black car with dirt marks splattered all over the surface of it. It has these huge wheels as tall as me. Well I can only think of one word to describe the car to you. And that is freaky. I just hope the person driving this car was not as scary looking as his car.

Cautiously, I slowly pushed the front door open. The door creaked and I sighed. I added another mental note to myself to oil the hinges of the doors at home. Just another chore to I have to do.

"Bells? Is that you?" I heard my dad called from the living room. Sometimes, it surprises me why my dad always asks this question. Apart from both of us, no one else lives here and well we hardly ever get visitors.

"Yeah dad, it's me." I shouted back a quick response as I trudge into the living room. There seated on the couch was my father. His face crinkled up in a smile. It has been a while since I saw him smile. It was a nice change. I always see him so stressed up. I then turned my gaze to the other side of the room and frowned. There was no one there on the other side. Just a windbreaker draped over the back of the chair. There was not a person in sight other than my father. I turned and gave a questioning look to my dad. He would not obviously drive that humongous thing that people call a car. It was not in his character to do so. He loves his police cruiser too much.

My dad just took a look at my facial expression and chuckled. Not his usual half minded smile, but a real chuckle. This was weird he never chuckles. The last time I heard him chuckle was when my mom was alive. What on earth was going on?

"Bells," my dad said while he stood up and picked the windbreaker up before continuing, "Did you fall again? You have grass stains all over you clothes. Well I'm going to go out for a while. Going to show him the island. You can cook while we are gone. We will be back in about an hour." With that, he stepped around me and walked out of the living room whistling a tune that I could not even identify.

"Oh bells, one more thing. Cook more tonight. He eats a lot." My dad said as he popped his head back to the living room. With one last smile, he walked out of the door.

A happy Charlie was scaring me. I was so used to see a serious Charlie who spends most of his time chasing pirate. The new Charlie that whistles and smiles is freaking me out. With a sigh, I trudged into the kitchen and dropped the bag of food onto the kitchen table top. I warily rubbed my arms and neck and stretched my back. Then I made my way slowly dragging my feet one by one up the stairs to my bedroom to grab my clothes and towel then made my way to the toilet that I shared with Charlie. I quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower area and turned the tap letting lose jets of hot water that cascaded down my back easing all the tension knots there. Once I felt the water starting to get cold, I stepped out of the shower and wet to towel myself dry. I put on a new set of clean clothes and made my way down to the kitchen. After fifteen minutes of bustling around the kitchen, the stuffed chicken is sitting inside the oven while I watch the potatoes boil in the pot, and the fish sizzle in the pan. Once the potatoes were soft, I took them out from the pot and put in the spaghetti to cook. I then mixed the sauce for the fish and poured it all over the fish once it was cooked. When everything was done, I set the table and laid out the food on it. Then I went back to wash and tidy up the kitchen. The sun was just setting behind the horizon over the sea. It was quite a sight to see. I used to remember my mom taking me out to sit on the beach to watch the sunset. And Charlie would rush over once he finished work to join us on the beach. It was our daily routine. No matter how busy Charlie was, he would always find time for both of us. We were a happy family.

_Flash back_

_Bella, 5 years old_

Bella's POV

It was the time of the day again. It was time for the sun to set. This is the best time of the day. Mommy would always bring me to the beach to watch the sunset and daddy would join us later. We are a happy family. Jessica my friend at school always tells me that her mommy and daddy always fight. I'm so lucky that daddy loves both mummy and I and mommy and daddy don't fight.

I'm sitting at the porch now looking at my new watch. Mommy and daddy just got a new blue watch for me for my fifth birthday last month. It was my favorite color and everyone I know keeps on telling me how beautiful my watch is. I looked down at my watch and pouted. Mommy is late today. Usually, she would be back by now to pick me up for our daily sunset watch. She is always so punctual. Why is she late today? And when she picked me up at school today, she still promised me that she will come back and take me to our daily sunset watch. One tour doesn't take long so why is mommy so late. If she is any later, daddy won't see us when he arrives on the beach and I'll miss my sun set.

I heard the sound of tires approaching and I looked up. But what surprised me was that it was my father's cruiser. I wonder what he is doing here. Maybe he is coming to pick me up to go to the beach. I quickly jumped up and straightened out my skirt. Then I dashed to the cruiser. As my father opened the door and stepped out, I saw that his eyes were red and bloodshot and there were tear stains on his cheek. He warily walked over to me and said, "Bella, we are never going to go to the beach again." With that, the picked me up and pass me over to one of his colleague and said that he would look after me tonight. When I asked him where mommy went, a pained expression crossed his facial features. He just replied with a short statement. One that I would never forget.

He said, "She is gone forever."

That night, I didn't cry at all. All I did was to sit by the window side and stare out of the window. My dad's words just keep on repeating and repeating itself in my mind like a broken tape recorder. Around three in the morning, my dad finally came home. His heavy footsteps filled the house as he made his way up the stairs. When he came into the room, I would see the new crease lines on his face. He looked like he sudden aged over a short span of a few hours. His lips were pale and cracked and his eyes bloodshot. He made his way towards me and sat across me. His hand slowly caressed my hair.

"Go to sleep Bella. You have school tomorrow." He croaked in his hoarse voice as he motioned with his hand for me to go to bed. However, I just shook my head and continued sitting at the same spot. My dad just nodded and sat there with me. Life was never the same again after that day.

_End of flash back_

The front door slammed shut and a booming laughter resounded through the house breaking me out of my momentarily trance. I quickly put whatever that was out of place back to place and dried my hands. I then turned around and walked briskly to the hallway to meet my father.

"Bells," he grinned at me then continued, "I would like you to meet the guy who has made my work go so well recently." With that, he stepped away to the side and at that moment, I realized that there was someone behind him.

At the sight of him, my eyes widened as I took in his appearance. He was this tall man, around a foot or maybe more taller than me. He is very toned and muscular with dark russet colored skin. He has these dark eyes and cropped short black hair. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. I looked at my dad and he grinned before he added.

"Bells, I would like you to meet …"

* * *

**AN: I'm still open to suggestion whether or not you prefer a human or vampire Edward. And who do you think is Charlie's new helper? Review and let me know :) Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

_Thank you to Dark Shining Knight and Walking On Midnight for your reviews :) The same thing, read and review if you have the time :) Reviews make me smile. Flames are welcomed too. _


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters inside this story with the exception of characters you do not recognise of and of course the story line. All tales in this story is made up by me so do not believe that it is real.

**AN is at the bottom in bold. Please read it if you have the time. Some part of the AN is about the updates for the next few weeks.**

_This chapter is specially dedicated to all my reviewers. Your reviews made me more motivated to write faster and give you this chapter before I go for my competition. _

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I looked at the man in front of me as he took a step forward towering above me. My father's words faded out into the background. He had this aura around him that makes everyone fear him and listen to his every word or command. He holds such leadership that gives people the feeling that they would never want to get onto his bad side. He then stretched out his hand for me to shake. As I placed my hand in his, I felt his tough rough skin from using the gun and being at sea for too long nabbing pirates. The corner of his lips tweaked up to a grin as he shook my hand strongly and firmly.

"Hello Bella," he said in his deep voice. "I am _Sam Uley_." After that, he let go of my hand, he passed me a bottle of champagne before taking a step back. My breath came out in a whoosh as I breathed out the breath that I unknowingly held as I shook his hand. This man in front of me gave me the impression that I would never want to get onto his bad side.

I stepped away from him and turned around.

"Dinner is this way." I mumbled as I lead the way to the dining room. Although with my back facing my dad and his helper, I could feel his helper starring at my back. It made me feel a little uneasy. Once in the dining room, I took out the champagne glasses and poured the champagne into them and passed them to both my dad and his helper before taking a seat.

Dinner today was not a silent affair anymore. My dad and Sam started discussing about new raids they were going to carry out soon. I cringed as they continued speaking. These raids were dangerous. Didn't they know any better than to take such risks?

"Dad," I started, "Isn't it too risky to carry out such raids. Shouldn't you wait till an opportunity comes up and they let down their guard before raiding them?" I asked hoping my dad would understand my point. My dad's brow furrowed deep in thought as he thought about it. Sam on the other hand just let out a laugh. Well it was more of a bark or howl than a laugh.

"There is nothing to worry Charlie. I have a couple of friends who has professed their interest in capturing pirates. They are all well trained. I can get them to come down to the station for you to evaluate them if you want. All of us and some careful planning would ensure a full success rate and the only casualties we will be seeing is from the pirate's side. We have nothing to worry about." He said as his dark eyes bore into mine. I gulped and blushed as I turned my head down to face my half eaten plate of dinner.

The rest of dinner was carried out in silence as my dad seemed pleased with all that is planned for his new raid. The food was polished out by Sam and what my dad said was true. Sam ate a lot. After dinner, Sam and my dad proceeded into the living room to watch a game while I took the plates to the kitchen to clean up.

After that was done, I placed all the trash in one huge bag. I sneaked a look into the living room and saw that both of them were immersed in the game. Picking up a few empty unwanted cans, I dropped them on to the floor where they clattered noisily. I then turned my head and looked out at my father and Sam. Neither one of them paid any attention to the fallen cans. They were all leaning forward in their seats, hands gripping the armrest of the sofa tightly while their eyes darted around the television screen following the game.

Hurriedly, I picked up the cans and threw them in the bag and tied it up. I quietly shuffled my feet towards my father's ear and told him that I would be going to put the trash outside. He only grunted in response as he gave a half hearted wave to me as I dragged the bag of trash out of the front door. My father and Sam never once looked at me as I made my way noisily out of the house. Due to our house being on the hill top, I had to drag the trash all the way to the bottom of the hill just to dispose of it.

The cool air blew gently at my face. Today was a beautiful night. The stars were shining brightly in the sky and the moon was full. I took my time and slowly tow the bag of trash with me. It's been a long time since I have seen my dad smile so brightly. After my mom passed on, he stopped smiling. Even when he got promoted to the chief officer of our island. Once I reached the bottom of the hill, I dumped the bag of trash into the trash can and then dusted my hands. I took a glance at my watch and realized that this little trip down took about half an hour. I looked up the hill and listened carefully. It seemed that my father and Sam did not even notice that I was gone for so long. Deep inside, there was a feeling of impatience. I felt uneasy about Sam. Something about his demeanor was not right. He seemed over confident about the raids that he was discussing about with my dad. Something was wrong. How can anyone be so confident that they can survive pirate raids? The pirates that roam around our island are one of the fiercest. Even the bravest man fears them. People pay over hundreds of dollars just to hire one protector for their boats leaving our island.

This fear in me was slowly bubbling up. It was gnawing at my insides making me sick to even think about it. Even if Sam does not fear about his life or his friend's lives, my father isn't young anymore. What am I suppose to do if something happens to him out at sea? I needed to talk to someone fast before I loose my mind. But who can I speak to? Angela? She would tell me not to worry and that my dad would know what to do. My other friends? They don't know much about me. To them, this holds no concern for them. Then, it came to me. I can only tell one person. The only person that knows about almost everything about me. I need to write to _him_.

Then I groaned out loud as I covered my face in revelation. I just placed the letter in the box a few hours ago. There was no way he could have read it and replied it so fast. Even god takes time to decipher my messy scrawl I called handwriting. But there was no harm in trying right? I asked myself. Would I prefer to go home and watch two men watching the game or try my luck and see if there was a reply? I think I will take my chance and risk a disappointment. I would go into the woods to the box and check for a reply. My father would most probably be too immersed in the game that he would not come and check on me for a while.

With fast hurried steps, I made my way into the forest with only the moonlight as my guide to the box. Halfway through the forest, I started to feel someone or something staring at me. I swiveled round but found no one near me. But somehow, I cannot wash away the feeling I have. With quicker steps now, I walked as fast as I could without tripping to the box. Once at the spot, I dropped to my knees and sweep the soil covering the box off. When I opened the box in hope of a reply letter, to say I was disappointed was an understatement. There was nothing in there. The letter I wrote was gone. But there was no sign of a new letter for me. I plopped down on the ground and rested my head on my knees. After a moment or two, I stood up preparing to leave. As I reached for the box, a strong gust of wind blew past me. I immediately raised my hand to block my face from the harsh winds. The wind left as suddenly as it came. The weather these days were so unpredictable. Another reason why I worry about my father's well-being out at sea. With another sigh, I reached down again to close the box. But this time, I stopped half-way. Something was different. My eyes widened in shocked as I gasped out loud. The box in front of me was not empty now. There was a letter in it.

More specifically, there was a letter from _him_ to me.

* * *

__

**AN: Are you surprised that Charlie's helper is not Jacob? Who is watching bella? Or is there no one watching her and she is just paranoid? For the next three weeks, my updates will be slower as I am participating in a competition. So please bear with me. I'll do my best to give you updates ASAP. Thanks.**

_

* * *

__Thank you to Love-Obsessed, alphito, Walking On Midnight, RosalieHale123 and Dark Shining Light for your reviews :) I got five reviews for the last chapter compared to the usual two. So thank you. :) Reviews make me smile. And in this case write faster. So can I hope to get six for this chapter or is that too much to ask? Don't worry. I will still update even if I don't have my six reviews :) So read and review if you have the time. Flames are welcomed too._


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters inside this story with the exception of characters you do not recognise of and of course the story line. All tales in this story is made up by me so do not believe that it is real.

**Same thing AN is below. Please read.**

_This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed for my last chapter. Although I didn't manage to get my six reviews, I managed to get your reviews :) so, thank you for your patient wait._

_

* * *

_  
_From Last Chapter:_

_More specifically, there was a letter from him to me. _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4_

Bella's POV

As I looked down at the letter that lay in the once empty box, I glanced around to look at the empty forest. I shivered. Never once have I experience this before having the letter magically appear in the empty box. I slowly bend down and picked it up apprehensively. How did it get there? The box was empty before. I was so sure of it. I did not even see how the letter got there. Once I picked up the letter, I looked around apprehensively trying to find anything or anyone that might be around. Tension was thick in the air. Although I found no one in the forest except for the sounds of nature, I could still feel someone staring at me. It made me feel a little self conscious. I turned the letter slowly in my hand and tested its weight. It was like all the other letters he wrote to me. He would always use a parchment to write. The parchment he used was always heavy. Like those expensive ones you found out there that normal people can't afford. Only the rich used this type of paper. And yes you heard me right. He used a parchment to reply my letter. Like the olden days. Not paper, but parchment. And that neat personalized calligraphy _he _usually wrote in. _He _did not use a pen but always a quill or a dip pen to write. His words always looked like a form of art. It was always calming to see his handwriting. On the front of the envelope, there was a single word. It wrote: _Bella._

My heart thumped faster and harder. My hands shook in anticipation of what was inside written in the letter. Although I have wrote to him so many times across a span of so many years, the thought of him replying to my letter always makes me excited and happy. This was what I needed. I needed to hear his words. Alright so maybe not so much of hear. It was more of read his words. Feel the reassurance he usually gave me. Hear his thoughts. Over the years, it was him that was getting me though whatever I had to go through. School, friends, betrayal, losing my mother etcetera. Even if I hate to admit it, he has become a significant part of my life and I could never let go of.

Turning around the letter, I saw the familiar wax seal that sports the letter S. With shaky hands, I slowly opened the envelope careful to not tear it. Once I opened it, I pulled out the letter inside. I slowly slid to the ground and rested my back to one of the trees. I placed the envelope on my lap and unfolded the letter. Inside the letter, it read:

_Dear Bella_

_Yes. You know me too well. I was going to tell you, how you should not lie to your best friend. Your best friend means a lot to you. How do you think she would feel if she found out you have lied to her. Sooner or later she might find out about this. She might be hurt. I'm sure you cherish this friendship you have with her a lot right? Tell her. If she is truly the person you always write about to me, she will most definitely understand your need. Maybe she will even help you explain things about your father. Think about it. I can tell this friendship with her means a lot to you. Friends should not hide from one another. I can tell that you are hurting inside from lying to her. It may be hard for you but try to tell her._

_Your dad is watching over you so much because you are his one and only child. He needs you as much as you need him. You probably mean the world to him. The reason why he doesn't want you near the sea is because once a person loses something important to him, he will want to take precaution to avoid losing the second most important thing to him. That is probably your father's thoughts. Plus, there is a reason why you should not be near the sea these days. The sea is plagued with pirates. They are merciless creatures that are not afraid of killing you. You are probably what they are trying to go after. After all, your father has captured and killed many of their kind. So be very careful Isabella. Your father just wants the best for you. Watch out for yourself Isabella. The sea is a dangerous place. Not only the sea you have to watch out for, everywhere is unsafe these days. You have to be careful. _

_Jessica and Lauren on the other hand probably don't want to insult you or hurt you in case they incur the wrath of your father. If your father is indeed keeping such close watch on you and even you know it, then they most probably would have noticed it already. Since he is watching you closely, then he might know about them hurting you right? I'm sure their parents would be unhappy to hear of it if the chief police comes knocking on their door complaining about their kids. If would not reflect well on their parents and themselves. Mike the Jock probably likes you. That's why he wants you there to watch his game. Or maybe he has made bets with his friends to see if he can get you to go to the game and watch him. Careful there Isabella. You never know what guys these age are thinking. Plus, he is a jock. And jocks do "crazy things" as quoted from you before. Watch out for yourself. _

_How is the new guy your dad hired? Have you met him? If he is making your dad happy, then you should be happy. Maybe this guy is what your dad needs to spend more time with you. With the new guy hired, your dad now can take some time off. If he is as good and efficient as your dad praised him to be, then maybe he can take over your dad in going out to sea. Don't worry about him much. I'm sure after so many years of nabbing pirates, your dad should be able to tell what's a good helper and what's a useless one. This guy may be the break that your dad needs. Hopefully, this means your dad can come home more often to eat home cook meals by Bella. Don't sound so disgusted at your dad's addiction at capturing pirates. Your dad is doing this for a good cause. By capturing pirates, he is making the sea safer for everyone protecting the future generations. You should praise him for his efforts. Especially now the waters are much safer than before. I should know this clearer than you. He is also helping the tourism boards too. Now that the waters are safer than before, more people will come and visit. Isn't this your mother's dream as well? To promote the island and to share the beauty of it with more people. It is a good cause so be proud of what your dad does. It is good. _

_And yes. You know what I think. Get yourself a new book Isabella. That battered copy has to go soon. A book doesn't cost much. I'm sure your dad doesn't mind you buying yourself a new book since you love it so much. Mark my words Isabella, if you don't get one soon, you are going to loose pages of that book as it falls out and you cannot find it anymore. Get one. It will be better in the long run. Stop torturing the book. Let it retire. It is old so please Isabella replace that book. I'm sure you are not short of money. The tape will not last forever. And it is torturous for the book to keep getting taped together only to fall apart later._

_Congrats for your results in your latest biology test. Study hard and you will succeed in life Isabella. _

_Be Safe,_

_SS_

I held the letter to my chest and closed my eyes while I allowed his words to slowly sink in. His letters always bring me a sense of calm. Although it is usually shorter than what I normally write to him, it still makes me smile to know that he is reading and replying it to me. That is all that matters now to me.

?? POV

As I stood here watching the girl sitting there clutching the letter, my throat tightened. Here she was staring at danger right in its face. Yet she doesn't even know it. What on earth can I do to stop her from writing? How can I continue to watch her write and read letters written to her from that sick bastard that keeps pretending to be what she thinks he is? Why can't she see the danger? She is a _danger magnet_. I must do something to help her. I must stop her. I must save her from _him_.

* * *

**AN: I seriously doubt anyone reads the AN at all. But still I will type here :) Who's POV is the ?? Review and let me know who you think it is. If no one guesses the POV, then I shall not post whoever's POV in the next chapter. Whoever gets the guess right will have the next chapter dedicated to him/her. Picture of the wax seal is up on my profile for anyone who is curious.**

* * *

_Thank you alphito, Love-Obsessed and Dark Shining Light for reviewing. Read and review please :) Review makes me smile and write faster. _


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters inside this story with the exception of characters you do not recognise of and of course the story line. All tales in this story is made up by me so do not believe that it is real.

**Review reply is below this time instead of me replying individually :) AN on the update status is below too :)**

_This chapter is dedicated to MythicCreatures, Walking On Midnight, Dark Shining Knight and donut patrol. You guys guessed it correctly :)_

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Bella's POV

As I trudged back the pathway to the house, I placed my hand in my pocket and smiled as my fingers curled around the letter. Just one letter made my heart flutter and my head soar with happiness. All my past worries or doubts about Sam faded once I saw the letter. It was like my drug. As I walked, I hummed to myself a tune. It was my mother's favorite song. Clair de Lune by Debussy. It has been too long since I hummed that song. After my mom died, we hardly play music in the house. The only time I listen to music is when I use my ipod. And even so, I hardly hear that. It is one of the few classical I know and actually like hearing. But after that incident, it just reminded me of my mom too much. However, today is an exception because now I'm on cloud nine with all my worries pushed to the back of my mind.

I continue humming as I closed my eyes and ran my fingers over the smooth texture of the letter. It has always been like this when I receive a letter. I go all high and happy. It is something equivalent to a sugar rush or when girls get their first kiss from their boyfriends. All of sudden, I found myself sitting on the ground rubbing my head in pain. When I looked up, I realized I have walked straight into the door of my house. I sat on the ground staring at the door for a few seconds before I let out a laugh. Shaking my head at my own clumsiness, I slowly stood up. As I opened the door, I heard the sounds from the game. The game hasn't ended and when I popped my head into the living room, I found my dad and Sam sitting at the edge of the sofa. Eyes glued to the television. Hands gripping the chair tightly while their eyes followed the movement of the ball. With a shake of my head, I turned and make my way up to my room.

Once there, I pushed open the curtains and opened my window. The cool air rushed into the room. Sitting on the window edge, I let the cool air blow gently at my face. With a smile, I closed my eyes and rest my head against the window seal. My dad was nice enough to give me the best room in the house. From here, I could see the sea and the forest surrounding my house. It was a sight.

After a while, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I shook away and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I turned around to face the person who woke me from my slumber. I came face to face to my dad's face. In his gruff voice, he grunted, "Go sleep on the bed bells. Thanks for cooking dinner. Sam enjoyed it." I nodded my head in tiredness as I made my way sleepily to the bed. I slumped down in tiredness as I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sounds around. I heard the door close. Other than that, it was silent in the room apart from my own breathing. Outside, the crickets were chirping. Then there were some rustling in the trees and the cries and flurry flutter of wings from the birds as they took flight. Too tired to go check what had caused the noise, I waved it off as just a stray animal passing by. I chanced a glance at the clock. It read 1:45 am. I fell asleep at the window longer than I thought. With a yawn, I fell into a deep slumber not even realising my window closing.

_This is the moment you have been waiting for. ?? POV_

_-- _

_From Last Chapter:_

_**Edward's** POV_

_As I stood here watching the girl sitting there clutching the letter, my throat tightened. Here she was staring at danger right in its face. Yet she doesn't even know it. What on earth can I do to stop her from writing? How can I continue to watch her write and read letters written to her from that sick bastard that keeps pretending to be what she thinks he is? Why can't she see the danger? She is a danger magnet. I must do something to help her. I must stop her. I must save her from him._

_--_

As I watched her hum the tune to Clair de Lune, my fingers sub consciously moved to the notes to the piece. Clair de Lune is one of my favorite piece to play on my grand piano. I know I should have turned around and go back but I can't seem to will myself to do so. This girl in front of me was so intriguing. Usually, I can read a person easily. I know what they think. They are just so predictable. But this girl is like a solid rock wall. I can't penetrate it no matter what. I watch her a few times trying to understand her. Wrote to her trying to listen to her thoughts. Yet, I still can't predict what she is going to do next. I cannot decode any of her thoughts. Just when it seems like I finally understand her, she will turn in the other direction and do something unexpected. She meddles with danger on a daily basis without understanding or even knowing it. She is so oblivious to the world around her. Not only the danger around her, but also the people around her. Especially that Mike person. He obviously likes her and does things to impress her yet she doesn't seem to understand it. Sometimes, she acts older and more matured than she seems, yet, she is so young and innocent at the same time.

I followed her all the way till she reached home. I know I shouldn't be doing this. It's not right. I feel like a stalker. I'm usually not like this. I don't pay much attention to the people around me. The only people I pay this much attention to is my family. As I watched her slowly walked home with a smile on her face, my heart squeezed tight. I looked up. Why. Why does she seem so happy accepting letters? Why can't she turn away and run. Forget about writing letters. Why is she so naïve? Does she really believe in the old tales, that there is a Sea Spirit? Why does she keep on writing even though it's putting her in danger? I can't stop myself from asking myself these questions. This doesn't feel like me. While I continued to walk down the path deep in thoughts, I sudden hear a loud thud. My head immediately swiveled up. I saw Bella slowly falling backward in slow motion. I wanted to rush forward immediately to catch her. Yet, I cannot do so. It would be too dangerous if someone saw me around. And I definitely don't want Bella to see me at all. Earlier, I think she caught a glimpse of me. It's definitely too dangerous for me to step out again although I am dying to do so. Something inside me was screaming at me to move forward to grab and steady her so that she would not fall and get hurt again. Yet, I could not bring myself to do so. This would ruin our letter writing friendship. If you can even consider it I took a step back as I watched her fell. My hand shot out to grip the closest thing to me which was a tree trunk to stop me from rushing out to catch her. I held on tightly to it crushing it as if it was nothing. I looked down in disgrace. I was standing so close to her and I could stop her from falling and hurting herself yet I am so cowardly to do so. As I looked at her sitting on the ground, I saw her suddenly, I saw her throw back her head and let out a laugh. My eyebrows furrowed together as I watched her shake her head and slowly stand up. She opened the door and entered the house then. What was wrong with her? She just fell and all she can do is laugh about it? Staying rooted at the same spot for a few more minutes, I heard the window above opened.

Looking up, I saw her sitting on the window seal eyes closed enjoying the breeze. I scaled a tree silently and watched her from there. I know I should leave now but I just can't bring myself too. The look on her face is so serene and peaceful. I sat there watching her for a little more while until her breathing became slow signaling that she has fallen asleep. I heard her little mumbles and ramblings though neither made any sense to me. I watched her for a while more enjoying the look of her face. In the far distance, I heard my name being called. At the same time, I saw an older man walked towards her. His hand lay on her shoulder while he gently shook her up. She stirred and rubbed her eyes as he told her in his gruff voice to go to sleep on the bed. She nodded and slowly made her way away from the window. I heard my name being called once again in the distance. This time it was louder than before. I turned and look once more at the open window of her room. When I looked down at my watch, I saw the time. 1:45 am. I leaped from the tree over to the wall beside her bedroom window. Accidentally scaring some birds in the process as I jumped through the thick canopy of trees. I took one peep into her room and saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed. Stretching out my arm, I reached out and closed the window that she opened so as the chilly air would not cause her to catch a cold. With one more last look to the girl sleeping inside the room, I leaped of the wall and into the distance towards the sound of my name.

* * *

**AN: Next update will probably be again on the weekends :) Hopefully I can write the chapter out before then considering my busy schedule...**

**

* * *

**

Review Reply:

MythicCreatures: Thank you :) This story was actually just a random idea sparked by I don't know what.

Love-Obsessed: Haha thank you :) I'm glad you liked the letter. I was actually quite worried about how the letter would turn out to be.

alicecullen93: Quite a few guessed that it's Sam. But Sam is with Charlie :)

Walking On Midnight: Nice guesses :) ?? POV was suppose to lead people to think it was Sam. But then again, Sam is with Charlie.

Dark Shining Knight: Haha how does mike come into it? The others I kinda expected it :)

donutpatrol: Haha nice guess :) Updates are a little slow these few weeks but hopefully that will change soon

* * *

_Thank you to MythicCreatures, Love-Obsessed, alicecullen93, Walking On Midnight, Dark Shining Knight and donutpatrol for reviewing :) Read and Review because reviews make me happy :D_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters inside this story with the exception of characters you do not recognise of and of course the story line. All tales in this story is made up by me so do not believe that it is real._

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late chapter. I know I was suppose to post this yesterday but I was so busy that I did not have the time to come online and post it. So I'm really really sorry. Next update should be sooner now that my competition is over. Same thing, review reply is below again :) **

_This chapter is dedicated to my trainer who have helped me through my entire competition for the past three weeks. Thank you for staying up with us till the wee hours of the morning just to wait for us complete our work. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

The alarm rang waking me up from my slumber. I warily rubbed my eyes as I looked out of the window. Warm sunshine streamed through it. Today was one of those days where the sun was fully out. Even though we live here on this island surrounded by sea, the sun is always hidden behind the clouds. Giving just barely enough sunlight for it to not seem gloomy. I stood up and walked towards the window. Funny enough, it was shut tight. Peeking out, I saw the ground wet. It must have rained in the middle of the night. I wonder who closed the window for me. Maybe Charlie closed it before he left last night. I pushed open my window and just stood in front of it basking in the sunlight. After a while, I picked up my clothes and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up and begin my day. Today is Monday again. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt, I made my way downstairs.

As usual, my dad has already left for work. On the table was a post it note saying that Sam would be here again tonight with some new other guys that were his friends and recently joined the station. I was told to cook more tonight again for them. Hearing a horn sound from outside my door, I hurriedly grabbed a cookie and my sweater and rushed out of the door. There sitting behind the wheel was Angela. I gave her a small wave as I rushed down the path towards the passenger seat. Everyday was like this. Angela and I would carpool together to school. Be it in my old truck or in her family car. Today happens to be her turn to pick me. We made our way down to school in comfortable silence.

School wasn't much interesting today. After school, Angela dropped me by the market so that I can buy my groceries for tonight's dinner while she left for home. I told her I didn't need her help today since I don't want her to stand there waiting for me to buy all the ingredients I need. After buying those things, I made my way home.

The house was empty as usual when I entered not that I was expecting my dad to be home. I made my way to the kitchen to put the bags of groceries down while I made my way upstairs for a quick shower. After my shower, I went to my room and started on my homework. As usual, I finished my homework quickly and picked up my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, to read again. Halfway through the page, I heard the doorbell ring. Jumping up, I closed my book and rushed downstairs. I glanced at the clock. It read 4.50 pm. It was way too early for Charlie to come home. He usually comes home around 6 or even later. Then who can that be outside the door?

As I reached the door, I composed myself for a moment taking in deep breaths as I opened the door. Once the door was opened, I met myself face to face with the broad chest of the person standing there. I looked up to see a smiling face of a man not much older than me. His skin was the same dark russet color as Sam. His smile was wide showing of a set of pearly white teeth.

"Hello. Is this the home of Chief Swan?" he asked. All I could do was just nod at him. With another wide smile, he extended his arm and said, "Hi. I'm Jacob Black. I'm one of the new guys your dad hired back at the station. I'm under Sam." I grabbed his outstretched hand and shook it. His hand radiated with warmth and just like Charlie, it was rough. After letting go of his hand, I stepped back and invited him into the house. As we walked into the house, I went to the kitchen to pour him a drink while I told him to get comfortable on the couch.

When I walked out, I saw him flicking through channels on the television before settling on the sports channel. I passed him a drink while I let him know that I would be preparing dinner in the kitchen. He gave me a nod as he turned his attention back to the television.

Halfway through cooking, I heard the television off and a shuffle of footsteps. When I turned around, I saw him at the door looking around.

"Do you need something?" I asked him while he just smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like some help around here." He said with a chuckle.

"What can you cook?" I asked him. His smile faltered while he scratched his head.

"Umm. The truth is I can cook nothing. Nothing at all." He answered while looking at me. I smiled and shook my head at him.

"Then why did you offer your assistance if you can't cook?" I asked him. This time, he smiled and made his way forward towards me.

"I may not be able to cook, but I can do one thing. That is…," he left his sentence hanging while I just look at him with an eyebrow raised. Quickly, he snaked his arm around me and grabbed a fried chicken I had just cooked. Before I had time to register what he did, he was across the kitchen with the chicken in his mouth.

"I can taste food for you!" he shouted as I threw my dishrag at him.

"Stop picking the food!" I shouted at him as he laughed and made his way back into the living room. I wanted to stay angry at him for stealing the food I cooked but then I just couldn't. Although I found his act immature, it still brought a smile to my face. His little action of stealing food just lifted my spirits a little.

After a few minutes, I heard him enter the kitchen again.

"Hey bells, that was one hell of a chicken you cooked! I think I may need to taste it once again if I want to describe the taste to you." he said as he tried to snake hand around me once again to pick the food. But this time, I was prepared. I smacked his hand away just as soon as I saw it appear.

"Ouch bells! That hurts!" He said as he pouted. I just laughed at him and shook my head. After that little incident, we just fell into an easy conversation about every little thing from his childhood to my friends to even the shows we watched. He was easy to talk to and there was no pressure when I was talking to him. Conversation flowed easily between us.

At six sharp, I heard the door slam open followed by my dad's customary "I'm home" call. Behind him, I could hear many other voices talking. It seems like my dad took home a bunch of his men home today. If my assumption was right, my dad had hired at least four new men including Sam. After I took out the roasted duck from the oven and placed it on the dining table, I looked up and saw the people my dad brought home. I heard Jacob moved from my side to Sam's side. They both greeted each other warmly before he took his place behind Sam.

"Hello Bella." Sam said as waved his hand nonchalantly back to the group of people standing behind him. "These people over here are my friends. Chief Swan was kind enough to give my brothers a job when I asked him." He said giving my dad a nod before continuing. "Over at that corner, we have Paul and Jared, followed by Jacob as you have met him earlier on." he said as they nodded and waved to me smiling. I smiled at them as I took in their appearance. They were all huge and muscular towering over me. They all have the similar russet brown skin tone and thick dark hair. After the introductions, they all made their way around the table to help themselves to the food. Within ten minutes of sitting down, all the food was polished clean from the plates. All four of they then laid back and rubbed their full bellies.

"Ah! Bells this is delicious! I don't think I can walk after that dinner spread!" Jacob groaned as he looked around at the others. They all nodded in agreement with him as they all give their thanks and praises for dinner. As usual, after dinner, my dad led them all into the living room to watch the game leaving me to clean up. I picked up the plates and utensils as I made my way to the kitchen to wash them.

"Hey." I heard a voice call as I turned around. There leaning against the door was Jacob. "Mind if I clean up with you?" he asked as he made his way forward rinsing the dishes and drying them.

"You don't have to." I told him as he shook his head at me.

"What kind of a monster am I if I made a girl like you cook and clean up for me!" he said. I just laughed at him and shook my head.

"They seem to have no trouble doing that," I replied as I looked in the direction of the living room.

"Yeah well, I have a motive for helping you here." He said as he winked at me. "Mind if you come with me for a walk after this?" He asked as I nodded my head and agreed with him. After all the plates were washed and dried, I placed them on the rack and wiped my hands. When I turned around, I found Jacob waiting for me at the back door with my sweater in hand. He passed me my sweater and helped me into it as we made our way out into the cool air outside.

* * *

**Review Reply:**

TouchMyGoldenHeart: Hi :) Thanks for the suggestion. I'll try to make the letter shorter next time round. :)

CullenGrl255: Haha thanks :)

Loved-Obsessed: Haha I actually dropped a lot of hints in the letter as to who is the one writing to Bella :)

donut patrol: Thanks :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

* * *

_Thank you to TouchMyGoldenHeart, CullenGrl255, Loved-Obsessed and donut patrol for reviewing. Read and review please cause reviews make icy a happy person :)_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters inside this story with the exception of characters you do not recognise of and of course the story line. All tales in this story is made up by me so do not believe that it is real.

**Review replies are below as usual :) I'm considering giving a quote for the next chapter to those who review. Tell me what do you guys think about that?**

_This chapter is dedicated to TouchMyGoldenHeart because if she did not review and ask for Edward, I would not even think of doing an Edward chapter :)_

_

* * *

_

_This is Edward's part of the story following Chapter 5._

_From Last Chapter:_

_With one more last look to the girl sleeping inside the room, I leaped of the wall and into the distance towards the sound of my name._

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Edward's POV

As I made my way into the night, I heard a growl beside me. Without even turning my head to look at the person, I put on an extra burst of speed trying to put as much distance between us.

"Edward!" I heard her tinkling voice laced with irritation as she called behind. Her voice becoming softer and softer as the distance between us increased. I am the fastest runner in the family. Have always been the fastest. No one can overtake me. Then I heard her again.

"Edward stop…" her words echoed throughout the silent night. I slowed my pace down a little for her to catch up. Within seconds, she was beside me.

"Alice." I greeted her not even looking in her direction. We ran a little more distance before she gave a sigh and ran in front of me.

"Edward why?" she asked. Her words forced me to stop running as I turned to appraise her.

"Why what?" I asked.

"You know what!" she said throwing her hands up in frustration before continuing, "Why are you stalking her!"

By this time, we have both stopped running and were standing a few feet across each other.

"Stalking who?" I asked my voice became a soft whisper that seemed to get lost in the howling winds. But I know she had heard me.

"That girl." Alice replied her voice equally soft.

"Why do you care?" I asked her.

"Edward!" she her voice raised a little as she gripped her hair. "Shouldn't you know better? It's not safe for us to be here. You are risking your life by going close to her. Why are you still doing it!" she said as she walked to wards me.

"I know what I'm doing. Leave me alone Alice." I said as I turned away from her. But deep inside, I knew she was telling the truth. I was putting not only myself but also her in danger every time I follow her.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she stepped in front of me.

"Yes. I know what I'm doing. So leave me alone." I said as I pushed her away making my way forward.

"Edward! Don't walk away!" she said as thousands of profanities ran through her mind. she was screaming vulgarities in every language she knows in at me knowing full well that I would hear her clearly.

"Alice!" I spun around glaring at her. "I know what you are concerned at but I know what I'm doing! Trust me!" I shouted at her gripping her shoulder tightly.

"Yeah alright." She grumbled as she shrugged out of my grasp.

"Alice. Enough with the name calling to. I can hear you and I get the message." I said with a sigh as she grumbled more stopping her name calling in her thoughts.

We walked a little more distance in awkward silence. Alice was my favorite sister. I hate it now that things have become awkward between us. Alice always knew what was going on. Even though she doesn't know the exact details, she knows roughly. She understood me on a different level as my other family members.

"Alice who else knows?" I asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence between us.

"No one," she huffed as the someone in the distance begin calling our names again.

"Thanks" I said as I pulled her in for a brief hug.

"I hope you know what you're doing Edward." She said with a sigh as she returned my hug.

After that, we ran off into the distance towards the sea.

We made it back just in time to see a fuming Rosalie standing on the deck.

"Where have you been!" she screamed at me before turning to Alice and saying," Why did you take so long to get him back!" both Alice and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

"Rosalie. We hear you stop screaming!" I told her pinching the bridge of my nose. Rosalie was one of the most irritating person I have ever met. She practically thinks the world revolves around her. Such shallow thinking. Every time she throws a fit like that, all I want to do it tie her up and tap up her mouth then throw her into the ocean. But the only thing stopping me from doing so was her husband, my brother Emmett. Plus I'm sure my parents would not be pleased if they heard about this.

"Shut up Edward!" Rosalie screeched, "because of your little tour around the island, we are off schedule! You caused everyone to wait!" she said while waving her hands around to everyone else trying to emphasize her point. At this, Alice sniggered behind her hand. This cause Rosalie to immediately turn her gaze to her.

"Alice! This isn't funny! Don't get me started on you. You are equally bad! You were supposed to go get Edward not join him on his little prance around the island!" she said while jabbing a finger at Alice. Alice just sniggered a little more.

"Rosalie. Being half a second late isn't considered very late." She said as she showed Rosalie the time. By this time, I was coughing to cover up my laughter. With one last glare at me and Alice, she huffed and stomped away. I looked at Alice and gave her thumbs up while she giggled. That was Rosalie. She loved to blow things up.

At this time, I saw Emmett walked towards us.

"Hey Edward why is Rosalie so mad?" he asked as I looked at Alice and laughed. He just looked at us with an eyebrow raised then he shook his head and walked off giving us a weird look.

"I'm going to look for Jasper." Alice said as she walked off in search of her own husband.

This is my family. I have a brother and a sister. Emmett my brother is this huge guy who is very strong. Although he is the oldest among us, he has the mindset of a three year old. Anything and everything fascinates him. And when I say everything, I mean everything. He is like the daredevil. He does things without thinking. Then there is Rosalie. As I mentioned earlier, she is shallow. To her, beauty is everything. She thinks she owns the world just because she is beautiful. I wonder how Emmett can stand her. She has Emmett wrapped tightly around her finger. Everything she asks, Emmett will do it regardless of what it is. Love must have blinded Emmett.

Then there is Alice. My sister. She is this little pixie like girl with too much energy within. She is like an energy ball. Always so excited. She loves dressing up and fashion. Her other half is Jasper. Jasper loves to read about history. Especially war and fights. He studies them and helps us plan our battles if we ever need to battle. His plans are usually perfect. We have never failed in a single battle that he has planned. He is a quiet man too. His main focus is to protect Alice. Alice means the world to him. He hardly talks to anyone. He is Rosalie's brother too. How he and Rosalie could be siblings still baffles me up till today. They are the total opposite of each other. One can't keep her mouth shut, the other can't seem to open his mouth other than when he needs to. Jasper is also usually the victim of Alice's makeovers.

Then there are my parents. They are Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is the doctor around here. Anyone not feeling well, he is the man to go to. He can heal most injuries. Then there is Esme. She is the mother of everyone here. She takes care of all of us. She is gentle, understanding and loving. Everyone loves her.

We live on a ship we call Eclipse. We sail around the seas stopping at ports only to restock. The sea to us is our entire life. We have a crew working around the ship. It is just a small number of them, but still enough for us. Sometimes, we sail to other lands for a tour. But other then that, we stay close to the island of Else. It's not like we don't want to settle down on an island, it's just that our mother Esme loves the sea. So our parents decide to settle on the sea. Other than, we are just your _typical_ family living on the sea. How _wonderful_…

* * *

**Review Reply:**

TouchMyGoldenHeart: An Edward Chapter there for you :) Enjoy.

mel1997: hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Love-Obsessed: Don't worry. I'll have another extra chapter with the hints inside after I reveal who is writing the letter :) Enjoy.

* * *

_Thank you TouchMyGoldenHeart, mel1997 and Love-Obsessed for reviewing. Read and Review cause reviews make me happy :)_


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters inside this story with the exception of characters you do not recognise of and of course the story line. All tales in this story is made up by me so do not believe that it is real.

**AN: From this chapter onwards, I will be sending a quote from the next chapter to those who review. So remember to review for your quote. I got a new story out. It is a christmas fic called 'Dear Santa' so if you have the time, you can check it out. Enjoy the story :)**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

Ever since Charlie hired Sam, our house has become a food provider for him and his friends. Charlie hired one, Sam brought three more. In return those three brought another bunch of them and these other bunch of them brought more people. So here I am now in the kitchen cooking up a meal to feed a whole group of hungry men. It didn't matter if they come once in a while for dinner. But, they come every single night without fail. They eat like they have never eaten before in a decades. Every time they come, I have to cook at least three to four portions of food for just one person! Never mind the fact that they eat a lot, they don't clean up after that and leave huge messes behind.

Although I try to overlook their large…eating habits because they make Charlie happy, but this is frustrating! Every single day, I go to the market after school to buy food to cook. After I get home, I rush to finish my homework then cook for my dad and crew, let's just called them Sam and co. after that, I have to clean up the place while they laze around watching the game with Charlie. Thank God for Jacob. Ever since that day, he has been coming early to our house to help prepare dinner and pinch food sometimes when I don't see it. After dinner, he stays and helps to clean up the mess. Though sometimes, like today, when he doesn't come and help out, the house suddenly seems so quiet without him.

At six thirty sharp, the table was set, Sam and Co. enters the place and starts ravishing all the food up polishing the table clean. After that, they proceed to hang out in the living room. However what made today more different from the other days were that today, Jacob wasn't here. For I don't know what reasons, Jacob isn't here for dinner tonight. All I got from him is a message saying that he wasn't coming early to help me prepare dinner. He didn't mention about not coming for dinner. As I was cleaning up the dishes after dinner, I saw Seth walked into the kitchen with a glass in his hand. I gave me a wave when he saw me look in his direction before walking forward.

"Hey Bella! Need help?" he asked while he filled his glass up with water.

"Its alright, I'm done anyway." I told him as I dried the last of the plates. He just nodded at me while he took a drink from his cup. We stood there in silence while neither of us making any movement. Seth was one of the youngest on the team. Not only that, he was one of the guys that bothers talking to me. Although I wasn't as close to him as I was to Jacob, I still enjoyed talking to him. He was always so cheerful.

"Seth," I asked after a while, "where is Jacob?" I said turning slowly to him.

"He has patrol duties today," he said, looking at me before taking another gulp of his water. I nodded as I fiddled with the cloth in my hands.

"He will be fine." Seth told me as he placed his hand over mine. "If you haven't realized it, Jacob is massive! No one will ever hurt him." He said trying to get me to ease up. Other than Jacob, Seth is the only one who knows about my discomfort at the patrol duties they have to go on. After a while, I excused myself to my room. He looked at me in the eye making sure I was alright before giving me a smile and walking off in the direction of the living room. I hurriedly ran up the stairs to my room. Moving to my bed, I sat down on it and placed my head between my legs. My stomach churned with discomfort as I let my imagination run wild with what could happen to Jacob at sea. Reaching out, I quickly dug through my bedside table and pulled out a pouch. Inside, there was a pale blue seashell. I clutched onto it and silently prayed for the safety of Jacob.

Night time patrol duties are the most dangerous ones. It is always around these times that people get hurt and tragedies happen. Quickly, I picked up my pen and paper and started to write a letter to the one person I knew and hope could protect him. The one who watched over the seas. The sea spirit.

_Dear sea spirit, _

_Jake is out at sea today on patrol duty. Although Seth tells me it's going to be alright, I can't seem to worry about him. I know its part of his job and he has no choice but to do it but it seems so dangerous. Night patrols are the worst time. I can't help but worry about him. _

_The worst part of it is that he didn't even tell me about his patrol. I had to ask Seth about it. It hurts that I had to ask someone about where he went. I thought we were best friends and best friends tell each other what is going on. _

_No one around here seems worried about him at all. He is out there alone with a team of people sailing around the island doing patrols. Pirates out there are aggressive. Especially the people he is with. I have seen the team that goes on patrol. Honestly, they can't even hold a gun properly. I wonder how they even make it to the team. If Jake's ship gets attacked, I don't know how he can survive. Alright, I think that's enough of my ramblings. I'm so sorry you have to hear all this incessant useless talk every time. It's just that no one sees my point at all. Even if they listen, I know they will all think that I'm just a stupid little girl with useless worries. Only you think bother to listen to my thoughts or in this case read my thoughts. Thank you_

_Love, _

_Bella._

Quickly, I snuck downstairs and stuck my head into the living room. Everyone was focused on the television. No one seemed to notice me. Quickly, I put on my coat and ran out of the door letter in hand. Making my way down the street, I felt the cold breeze blow on my face making my eyes blink with discomfort. The biting cold winds were getting harsher by the second.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. But when I turned around, I saw no one. As the winds got harsher, I moved faster. By the time I turned into the forest, I was panting. I made my way carefully around the trees. But as usual, I kept on tripping over the tree roots. Once I found the right tree with the marking, I dropped to my knees and start digging out the box with my bare hands. Opening it, I quickly disposed the letter in the box before sealing the box up and burying it. Then, I heard it. The sound of feet shuffling against the dried leaves. Spinning around, I looked at the dark forest, but found saw nothing except trees in the distance. Then it came again. The shuffling sound. Slowly, I backed away while my eyes continued to dart around looking for whatever that might have been making those sounds.

All of a sudden, I felt myself falling backwards onto the ground. My mouth opened and let out a shocked scream as I tripped over a tree root. My head fell back and knocked hard against a tree.

"Oh no! Bella! Are you ok?" I heard someone shout as they ran forward to me. I felt my vision blurred as the person came into view. But by that time, all I could make out was just the shape of a person as he or she loomed over me in worry shouting something that sounded all mashed up together to me. I blinked a few times trying to clear my vision but to no avail as I gave into the darkness shrouding my vision.

* * *

**Oh no! Who is that? Review and let me know what you think and at the same time, get your quote for the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Review Reply:**

TouchMyGoldenHeart: Sorry for the late update. I changed the course of the story so I had to rewrite the chapter. Edward is...well I haven't revealed what he is in the story yet so you just have to read to find out :)

turtle787: thanks :) Enjoy this chapter

Baby D-clumsy wildcat: Thanks :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter

CullenGrl255: Thanks :) I already have a rough idea on how they will meet and if it goes on according to plan, they should meet in a few chapters time.

* * *

_Thank you TouchMyGoldenHeart, turtle787, Baby D-clumsy wildcat and CullenGrl255 for your review. Read and review for your quote!_


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I'm sure every know this by now.

**AN: Merry Christmas everyone! This chapter is longer than usual and it contains 2 POV! Take it as a christmas present from me to everyone out there. By the way, I'm looking for a Beta. So anyone interested can drop me a review and let me know or PM me. My email is on my profile page. Alright enough blabbing and on with the story! Enjoy! Don't forget to review for your quote in the end! And check out my christmas fic dear santa if you have the time!**

_This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers because no one guessed it right._

_Chapter 9_

Bella's POV

There was a ringing in my head as I felt someone shaking me. I heard a worried voice calling out to me. It was getting louder and louder every single second. Soon, I could make out what the voice was saying.

"Bella! Bella! Bella wake up! Please Bella! I'm begging you! The boss is gonna have my head this time if you don't wake up!" the voice said to me as I cracked one eye open.

"Bella!" the voice screamed as he threw himself on me. "Bella I thought you were dead and that the boss is going to want my head!" he said as he held me in a death grip.

"Seth?" I croaked out as I recognize the voice. The figure pulled back a bit and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Yeah…" he said as he looked at me.

"Whoa! Wait a minute Seth is it really you? Why are you here? Are you stalking me?" I shouted at him watching countless of emotions passed through his face. Finally, he broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Bella! Of course I'm not stalking you." he said laughing while he scratched the back of his head.

"Then why are you here Seth? What are you doing here?" I asked him. His face turned serious as his looked me in the eye.

"I was just checking up on you Bella. I know how you hate us going on night patrol especially Jake. He is your best friend. I know you are worried about him. So when you walked out of the door this evening, I followed you out. I was worried that you would do something silly and well I don't know….hurt yourself maybe. I'm sorry for following you." He said as he looked down in guilt.

"Seth…" I said before giving him a hug. "Thank you for noticing me. I thought no one notices me around." he gave me a hug before pulling back.

"So you are not angry at me?" he asked while I just shook my head and smiled at him. He gave me a huge smile before asking the question I was hoping he would never ask.

"Bella, what are you doing out here?" I hesitated and turned away from him.

"You can tell me you know, I won't tell anyone. Really…you can trust me." Seth said as I took a deep breath and motioned for him to come closer. When he was right beside me, I told him about my late night expeditions. Once I started, it seemed like I couldn't stop. I spilled everything out to him. From how it all started all the way down to my feelings.

When I finished telling everything, I sat in silence waiting for a response from Seth. Any response will do. But there was nothing. Seth sat in silence the entire time not saying anything at all. When I looked up into his face, all I saw was that his eyes were glazed over, his mouth set.

"Seth?" I whispered as I prodded him gently with my finger. When he didn't respond, I panicked and called his name out louder. This time, it seemed to catch his attention. He scratched his chin a little bit before turning to look at me.

"So…the sea spirit huh?" he asked as he peered at me through the corner of his eyes. I nodded at him and he scratched his head more. "Does he…umm…respond to your letters?"

"Yeah…" I responded looking everywhere except his face. There was some rustling around and then a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw Seth clutching something in his hand with a look of determination on his face.

"Bella, do you think he will respond to me if I write to him?" he said as he waved a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"You don't think it's weird that I'm writing to a mythical god?" I said as I looked at the letter in his hand.

"Well no…," he said. "I know Leah will scold me for being stupid but I always believed in the Sea Spirit too. But well you know Leah, she never lets me so I always keep it down and not tell anyone." Smiling at him, I kneeled down on the ground and started digging my way to the box. Once I opened it, I took the letter from his hand and place it next to mine before closing the box.

"Thank you Bella!" he said hugging me. "Now when do you think he will reply us? Oh and don't tell Leah or the other guys ok? They will kill me." he said looking nervous.

"Well I won't tell if you don't tell anyone." I muttered to him and he nodded.

"It's a deal!" he shouted as he pulled me up. "Lets go back before they realize we are gone." So together, we walked off into the night.

As we were walking along the path up to the house, we continued to joke and talk about Seth's experience out at sea and his family. Once we reached the house, we saw that all the lights were on.

"What's going on?" I asked Seth as he shrugged his shoulders to tell me he didn't know. Quickly, we pushed open the door and entered the house to see what was going on.

"Bells!" Charlie shouted as he pulled me into a tight hug. "Where have you been?"

"Um, I was out with Seth is there something wrong?" I asked him as I saw Seth standing on the other side of the room. His eyes were downcast as Sam stood in front of him talking to him in harsh whispers.

"Bells! Don't scare us like that! Where did you go?" Charlie asked checking my arms for any signs of injuries.

"Dad," I sighed. "I'm fine. Seth and I were just going for a walk. Don't worry and you can tell Sam it wasn't Seth's fault. I asked him to come with me." I told Charlie as Sam walked over.

"I'm sorry sir, this will not happen again. I already spoke to Seth. Seth." Sam called as Seth shuffled his feet over.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry Chief Swan." He said looking at his feet as Charlie gave a gruff nod and walked away, Sam following after him.

"I'm so sorry Seth." I whispered to him as he looked up at me.

"Nah. It's ok Bella. Don't worry I didn't say a single thing to Sam don't worry." He said as he patted my shoulder before turning and following the rest of the guys out of the door.

The next day came. I was expecting to see Jacob at dinner but like the day before, he did not turn up. Seth was absent from dinner too. As I was serving dessert to the table after dinner, suddenly, there was a frantic knock on the door.

When I ran to open it, I saw Toby standing at the door. Toby was one of the older guys at the station.

"Sir!" he shouted as he dashed past me to Charlie. "We lost signal from our patrol ship out at sea! I think they might be attacked!" he said as he shoved a map into the hands of Charlie.

"Where are they?" Sam said as he looked at the map.

"They are around here when we last communicated before we lost signal from them. At that time, they were heading north towards the peak of the island."

"Prepare the rescue ship now!" Sam demanded, "Jared, Embry, Paul, Quil, Collin and Brandy, we will take the ship down to rescue. First thing first, get everyone out. Don't attack until I give you the command. Listen carefully. We cannot lose this chance to attack them. As for the other, wait a distance away unless we call you for help. When we get the survivors out, Collin and Brandy, bring them onto land quickly and seek treatment before coming back out to help. Any questions?" he asked looking at them. "Well if there isn't, then lets do this. Sir we will bring them back as soon as possible. Don't worry." He said sprinting out the door with the others hot on his heals.

"Bells, I'm going to go to the station. You stay home and lock the door. Don't let anyone in. I most probably won't be home tonight so don't stay up waiting." He mumbled grabbing his coat and dashed out of the house leaving me standing all alone inside.

My heart pounded hard against my ribcage as my breathing turn ragged. A few key thoughts kept on flashing inside. Jacob, Seth, lost signal, out at sea. Thousand different scenarios kept on flashing inside. All of them with a tragic ending. Without thinking, I grabbed my coat, locked the door and ran out to the one place I person I know could help me. The sea spirit.

*

Seth's POV

As I sat here in the cabin, I thought about what had happened yesterday. At first when I saw Bella looking so listless washing the plates, I got worried for her. I know how close she is to Jacob and it happens that Jacob was on patrolling duty. From the past few times I met her, I know her fear for those who went on patrol duties at night. From my experiences, I also know that it is dangerous. Can't blame her for worrying, those pirates tend to attack patrol ships more than they attack other ships.

Well when I saw her pop her head into the living room, I thought she wanted to talk to the chief. But then she turned around and walked out of the door. I got worried a little fore her so I sneaked past Sam and the pack and went after her keeping a distance. I think she heard me halfway cause her body tensed up and she became more wary.

After that, I fall back a little more and watched her from a distance. It was weird when she suddenly turned into the forest. What is a girl like her doing in the forest at this hour? Well I thought she was meeting someone or something but then she went to a tree and kneeled down trying to dig something out. She then reached into her pocket and retrieves something like a piece of paper and placed it into a box. This was getting weird. As I tried and move closer to take a look, my feet got caught in a branch and well that caused a lot of ruckus. She got wary and started moving back. All of a sudden, she tripped on a root and fell backward. I thought I was going to be in deep shit. As I ran forward to find that she was out cold. I sat with her, fanning her just praying that she will wake up if not the chief would kill me.

When she did, she thought I was stalking her! Haha well, I did feel like a stalker following her. But then when I asked her what she was doing out here, her face hardened and she looked away. After moments of prodding, I managed to get her to tell me! She told me about her past and everything that lead her to start writing to the Sea Spirit! Guess my surprise when I heard it. It was so surprising. I always heard the tales last time when I was little but Leah always told me that only fools believe in it. But well look what I am now. If I can exist, why not the Sea Spirit? Well quickly, I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote:

_Hi Sea Spirit!_

_It's Seth here. Bella says you exist and that you reply. Can you reply to me too? Or is it you only reply to girls? Leah thinks you are fake but I think you are real. So please just give me a sign that you are real. Anything will do. _

_Seth!_

_P.S. Watch over Jacob at sea please. Bella is really worried._

Quickly I folded it up and asked Bella if she mind that I put the letter inside too. Her face lit up. For once, I saw her so happy again. Poor girl. She seems so miserable all of the time. And I thought having Leah as a sister was bad.

As we made our way back, I told her stories from my childhood. This seems to cheer her up a little. When we reached the house, all lights were turned on. I don't know why but when I entered the house, Sam was practically furious at me. We went to a corner of the house while Charlie went to Bella.

"Seth!" he hissed. "Where did you go? Why did you take Bella with you? Do you know how dangerous it is to be out there?" he asked at me while he jabbed a finger into my chest.

"Sam, I…" I tried to tell him but he didn't give me a chance to.

"Seth I am terribly disappointed in you. Do you not want this job? What if something happened to Bella? There were reports that Jacob spotted ships near the cost. He suspects that they are pirates. Tomorrow he will be out as sea again, and as your punishment, I'm sending you out there to help me. Don't screw up again!" he warned as he turned and walked over to Charlie.

"I'm sorry sir, this will not happen again. I already spoke to Seth. Seth." Sam said in a hard voice as I moved behind him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry Chief Swan." I said looking down at my feet while the Chief just nodded and walked away with Sam following him.

"I'm so sorry Seth." I heard Bella said as I looked at her.

"Nah. It's ok Bella. Don't worry I didn't say a single thing to Sam don't worry." I assured her patting my shoulder before following the pack out of the door.

So here I am now on the sea drinking some stale tea. We have been on the look out for the past hour and we haven't seen anything. When Jacob heard about the matter from Sam, he just laughed at me.

"Serve you right Seth." He laughed patting my shoulder as he walked away.

With a sigh, I took a sip from the stale cup of tea as I thought about my day on the ship. All of a sudden, there was a hit on the side of the boat. I threw down my mug of unfinished tea into the sink and ran out on deck.

"Jacob!" I shouted to him as his mouth turned into a lips pressed together to form a grim line.

"Seth! Communications are down! Go to the cabin and see if you can get a signal. Send out a message to the station if you can and request for help!" He said as turned around and briefed the other crew.

Hurriedly, I dashed into the cabin and to the radio.

"Come on!" I mumbled to myself as I fiddled with the wires. Trying to get a signal. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. And it wasn't one I recognized of. I mean the smell. I have quite a keen sense of smell. Dropping the wires, I spun around and phased as I threw myself at whatever thing that was behind me. I felt something hard and cold hit me before I fell to the ground whimpering. As whatever it was moved closer to me, I saw something crash into it creating a loud sound like the sound of the thunder roar. After that, I became oblivious to everything around me.

* * *

**What happened? Review for your quote! I hope I didn't forget anyone's quote in the last chapter. **

**Review Reply:**

Sere011: Thanks for your review but actually it was Seth. :)

Chaotic-Cullen: Thanks for your review :)

TouchMyGoldenHeart: Lols! So sorry about that. I'm trying to make my updates more regular. and nope its not Edward or Jacob. It was Seth :)

Love-Obsessed: This chapter is longer than the previous one :)

Baby D-clumsy wildcat: They just eat a lot and happens that Bella has to cook for them. and nope its not Edward or Jacob. It was Seth :)

* * *

_Thank you Sere011, Chaotic-Cullen, TouchMyGoldenHeart, Love-Obsessed and Baby D-clumsy wildcat for your reviews :) Merry Christmas everyone!_

* * *

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even if I want to.

**AN: I'm sick at the moment. What a bad way to start the new year. I spent the whole weekends sleeping it away and my mind is still a little fuzzy. I think I made loads of mistake in this chapter but I wanted to get this up for you guys for the new year. Don't worry. I'll go back and correct any mistakes again later when I feel better. Again, since it is the new year, I decided to give everyone another long chapter! 2 POV again! This time, it is over 4000 words long! Enjoy and happy new year everyone.**

Chapter10

Bella's POV

As I ran down the pathway, I broke out in cold sweat. Something felt wrong. Like someone was hurt. I got this feeling once the day my mother died. As I made my way through the trees, I slipped a few times. But that could not stop me from getting to my destination.

As I was nearing the place, I saw something in front of the tree. Correction, it was two men. As I moved closer, I gasped at the sight in front of me. Seth's head was covered in blood and his leg was bent at an awkward angle. The man sitting there had a piece of cloth over Seth's arm mumbling something to him while Seth nodded at him.

"Seth" I whispered out as both of them turned and looked at me. The man helping Seth had the appearance of a Greek God. His messy bronze hair, warm golden eyes, high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips made me lost for words as I made my way forward. He was the look of perfection. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from him.

A groan from Seth broke me out of my trance as I dropped to my knees beside Seth.

"Seth how are you feeling." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"My head hurts," he groaned as he leaned back on the man.

Rain drops started to pelt down from above.

"We should move to a dry place don't you think so?" the man said in a smooth velvety voice as he looked at us. Seth looked at me and nodded as he struggled to stand. The man leaned forward and lifted Seth easily into his arms as he made his way through the forest.

"Where should I bring him?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Um my house." I said pointing out the way to him. Once we reached, I took out a key and unlocked the door letting them in.

As the man helped Seth on the sofa, I ran upstairs to grab a dry towel and blankets to help keep Seth warm.

When I came back, I found both of them whispering to each other. The cloth that the man once held over Seth's arm was missing now. And that was when I saw the extent of his injury. He had a huge cut from his shoulder to his elbow. It looked pretty bad. When I stepped into the room, they stopped and looked at me.

"Seth what happened?" I asked wrapping him up in the blankets and passing the dry towel to the man which he took and muttered thanks to me.

"Well I fell off the boat and well Edward here saved me." Seth muttered as he took a sip out of the hot cocoa that I passed to him.

"Seth. Don't lie. They said that communications failed. What really happened?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"We got attacked. They moved so fast. Cut our communications off. I don't know what happened up till now. I was trying to fix up the communications when someone came in behind me. I don't even know who that was. When I turned to attack that said person, I got knocked out by I don't know what. Well luckily Edward here came. I would be dead if he didn't appear. He saved me and brought me onto the island." Seth told me as he nodded his head at Edward.

"Well, I should be going. I'm sure your friends would be returning soon." The man said in his smooth voice. "Take care of yourself." He told Seth as he patted Seth's shoulder before turning and walking away.

"I'll see you out." I told him as he turned and nodded at me. Together, we walked to the door.

"Thank you for saving Seth." I told him breaking the silence.

"It was no problem. I happened to pass by." He replied as we reached the door.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way. I believe I haven't introduced myself." He told me extending his arm.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But call me Bella please. It's nice to meet you." I whispered taking his hand in mine for a handshake. His hand was ice cold to the touch. I got a shock when I held it. But there was something present. Like a shock when I held his hand. And it wasn't from the cold. He brought my hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on my knuckles.

"Please to meet you." He muttered. "I believe this is yours." He said turning my hand over and placing something within it before pressing my fingers lightly to close it around the object. The object felt smooth to the touch and a little heavy in my hands. Bending forward a little, he brushed his lips over my cheek before resting it at my ears. My breath hitched for a moment.

"Be safe Bella." He muttered. With that, he pulled back before turning around and walking out of the door without a backward glace. Biting my lips as I looked at his retreating back, I forced my eyes to look down at the object in my hands. I realized it was a letter. It was exactly like the ones I always receive from the Sea Spirit. When I look up about to question him, I found myself looking at the empty road. There was no one in sight. It was like he disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Edward." I sighed, as I closed the door. Resting my back against it, I opened the letter.

_*_

_Dear Isabella,_

_Although the sea is dangerous at night, you must have faith that your father would not send Jacob out if he wasn't sure it would be safe. Your father has been on the sea nabbing pirates for years. I'm sure he would know what is good for the team. Since Seth mentioned that it is safe, you shouldn't worry so much. Seth is part of the team. I'm sure you know that means Seth has trained with Jacob before. So he knows Jacob's abilities. Trust him. _

_I'm sure Jacob kept this from you because he knows you are worried for him. I'm sure he doesn't want you to over react when you hear this news. Since Jacob took up this job, you must have faith and believe in him that he can do this. The dangers are present. Jacob should know this when he took up this job. But since he has taken this job up, I'm sure he understands it all. All you can do as a friend to him is not to worry and add on to the stress he has. Instead, you should stand by his side and support him. Regardless of whatever reasons he has to take up this job, the only way you can help him make it easier is if you support him. If you don't support him, then I'm afraid that this will make it worst for him. He will spend his time worrying about you instead of putting all his focus on his job._

_Here is a quote for you._

_"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."_

_~ Helen Keller_

_Stand by Jacob and support him and his decisions. Walk with him through his choices. Trust him. This is the only advice I can give you. I'm sure he doesn't want it any other way. It is dangerous on the sea but if you are there supporting him, it will make it much easier for him. I hope this helps you. _

_Be Safe,_

_SS_

*

Folding up the letter, I sighed as I placed it in my pocket. The letter gave me a lot to think about. But I pushed all of my thoughts to the back of my mind. There were more important things than my own worries. There was a bleeding injured Seth in the living room that required immediate attention.

"Seth!" I called out as I entered the living room. He was lying on the couch wrapped up tightly in a bundle.

"I'm alright!" he shouted out to me as I made my way to him.

"Let me see those injuries." I muttered as I tried to pull the blanket away from him.

"No! No! I'm fine! Don't worry!" he shouted pulling the blankets tighter around his body.

At this moment, I heard a knock on the door.

"Seth." I warned tugging the blankets.

"Bella I'm fine! Go get the door and remember not to let anyone know about Edward. He will not be happy about it." he whined as he held the blankets tighter around him.

"Don't think you can get away with this Seth." I glared at him while he gave me an innocent shrug. Standing, I walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie's worried grunt as he pulled me into a hug. "Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere? Anyone came here while we were gone?"

"Dad. I'm fine what happened?" I asked as I looked into his worried face.

"Well, there has been an attack on our patrol ship. Seth went missing and there have been reports of pirate sightings all over the island. I was worried that they would come and find you so I hurried back here. You didn't open the door to anyone right?" he mumbled.

"I'm fine dad. Seth is fine too. He is lying in the living room. I found him injured outside." I told Charlie as I lead him inside.

"Seth is here?" his grunted as he rushed into the living room to look. "Give me a moment bells." he said taking out his phone and dialing a number.

"Sam? It's Charlie. I know where Seth is. He is at my house at the moment. You can stop the search teams already."

He said mumbling into the phone before saying a quick bye and shutting it.

"Sam is on his way." He muttered to me making his way to Seth.

"How are you Seth?" he said sitting on the coffee table looking at him.

"I'm fine Chief! Don't worry." He replied as the door burst opened to reveal Sam.

"Seth!" he shouted as he made his way into the room. "What happened? The room was destroyed and you went missing?"

"I was attacked when I was trying to fix up the communications. I thought I was going to die but at the last second, I managed to slip away. I jumped into the water and swam to the island. Well then I came all the way here to find Bella in the house. I wanted to contact you Sam really. But I couldn't." he explained.

"Sam got injured pretty badly but he won't let me check on his wounds." I blurted out before anyone could say another thing.

"Well in that case, I'll check on him. Sir, Bella, if you could give us some privacy please." Sam said looking at us.

"Of course son." Charlie muttered placing a hand on my shoulder and leading me out of the living room.

After a while, Sam emerged with Seth on his back. His jacket wrapped tightly around Seth.

"I'll be going. I'm going to take Seth home so that he can heal properly. The injuries don't look like they are going to last too long sir. Don't worry about it." He said before walking out. As he walked down the steps, the coat slid of Seth a little. I gasped silently. On his arms the cut was suppose to be, now lay a fading pink line. It looked weeks old.

"Thanks Bella for everything!" Seth shouted as Sam helped him into the car. And together, they drove off into the night.

"Well, I guess that's one thing solved. Turn in early Bells. I will be at the station if you need me. Need to tie up some loose ends." Charlie grunted as he picked up his coat and walked to his police cruiser.

"Careful dad!" I shouted back to him as he opened his car door.

"I always am." He said looking at me before giving one last sigh as he stepped into his car and drove off into the night.

Locking the front door, I ran upstairs and changed into my sweats. I threw myself onto the bed and stared up to the ceiling. Thousand of thoughts plague my mind. As I tossed and turned in my bed, I thought of Seth getting injured, his fast healing injury, the letter, Edward and all the other things that happened in just one evening. Nothing seemed as simple as it seems now. Something was different. But I just can't place my finger on it. After a long while, I finally fell into an uncomfortable sleep. But even then, dreams plague my mind. I keep seeing the same things. More specifically, the same person. The one person that had me thinking the whole night. I was thinking of…_Edward Cullen._

*

Edward's POV

After placing the letter in her hands, I leaned forward and brushed a kiss on her cheek. I can't help it. She smelled so good. Slowly dragging my lips up, I placed them on her ear. I felt her breath hitched in her chest.

"Be safe Bella." I muttered to her pulling away reluctantly before turning around and walking off into the night. She smelled so enticing. So sweet. So mouth-watering. I wasn't sure if I can control it any longer if I continued to stay by her side. So I walked off away from her at human speed. I could still feel her gaze burning into my back. Those beautiful brown orbs of her had me captivated. When I felt her lower her gaze to the letter, I ran into the woods and hid from her gaze. When I saw her look up again, I noticed a flash of disappointment in her eyes.

"Edward." she sighed as she closed the door. I could hear her rest her back against the door as she tore open the letter. I heard the rustling sound of the letter as she folded it up again before going to check on Seth.

I chuckled silently at her friendly banter with Seth as Seth refused to show her his injuries. I wonder what she will think when she realizes that Seth's injury has more or less healed. The only injury that was a little bit tricky was his leg. His leg was fractured in a few placed. It will take a while to heal them all and his leg would have to be set properly while it healed. I thought back to the events that happened tonight.

_*_

_Flashback_

_I was standing on the deck getting some air as I blocked Rosalie and Emmett out from their late night activities. I let my mind wonder. Suddenly, I heard a growl and panic in the mind on someone. Without hesitation, I leapt into the sea and swam towards the worried thoughts. As I swam closer, I smelt a stench. I could not identify what it was just that it stank a lot. Moving closer, I heard the thoughts get more desperate. I noticed a patrol ship up front and beside it, there was another ship. Gunshots were heard throughout the night as a fierce battle happened on board. But I took no notice of it all. I climbed up swiftly and made my way into the cabin closer to the thoughts. I don't know what drew me to it. Maybe it was the sweet innocent mind. I always had a soft spot for the innocent mind. As I pushed open the door, I took in the sight in front of me. Lying on the ground was a huge sandy brown wolf. He was injured and quivering in pain on the ground. I then realized the stench and thoughts came from him. Before I could register anything, I heard the vile thoughts of another person in the same room before he pounced on the wolf lying on the floor. _

_I growled as I jumped up and met him mid air as I pushed him away from the injured wolf. That blow would have killed a human immediately. But it did not hurt him at all. I growled once more at him as I took in his appearance. He was dressed in an off white singlet with streaks of blood on it, a black dress pants that has seen better days and he has his long light brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. He roared in fury at the sight of me here defending the wolf._

_"James." I muttered at him as a low rumble resounded through his chest. _

_"Get out of the way Cullen. Don't steal my toy here. I was just having fun torturing him to death. Unless you have a death wish too get lost!" he growled as I stood my ground. _

_"I see how it is going to be. Well I will just have to kill you then to get to my toy." He shouted as he leapt forward towards me._

_I took a step to the right and leapt up at him baring my teeth. As I met him mid air, I sunk my teeth deep in his shoulder and ripped it apart easily. While he was in shock, I grabbed his legs and ripped those apart too. Pulling a bottle of liquid from my pocket, I emptied its content on his limbs and body. Pulling out a lighter, I set him ablaze ignoring the screams of pain coming from the burning vampire. Turning around, I grabbed the injured wolf with me before dashing out. I opened my mind up and listened to all the thoughts of everyone. This helped me to avoid anyone around. Swiftly, I jumped into the sea and swam to shore. Upon reaching to shore, I carried the injured wolf and ran into the forest, to that tree. Laying him down, I took out a cloth and pressed against his injury. He was still unconscious as I placed pressure on the wound. But suddenly, he howled out loud into the night. _

_"I'm sorry but I have to do this to stop the blood flow. If the pressure is too much just think. I can hear your thoughts." I muttered as I held on tightly to his arm with the cloth._

_Wait! Wait! Let me change back. I need to change back. My leg hurts. I heard him think as I removed the cloth. _

_Slowly, I saw the wolf in front of me shrink into the form of a human. He reached down to his ankle and took hold of something that he tied there. As he shook it out, I realized it was a pair of jeans. _

_"Help me please." He croaked as I supported him up and helped him slid the jeans on._

_After he settled down dressed again as a human, I picked up the cloth and pressed on his wound._

_"I'm…uhh…ouch! Seth…softer please." He groaned as I pressed on his wound._

_"Sorry. I'm Edward." I told him releasing the pressure on his arm just a little. _

_"Thanks for saving me." he said as I smiled back at him._

_"No offence Edward but you kinda stink." He said as I chuckled._

_"No offence to you too Seth, but you stink to me too." I told him as we broke into laughter. _

_"So who was that guy?" Seth asked._

_"That was James. I think you know him better under the group, Tracker. But don't worry he is dead now." I told him as I cleaned off the dried blood caked to his forehead._

_"The tracker pirates?" he asked as I nodded. "Hate those people. I heard they have caused so much trouble over the years. It is good that he's dead now. Now I know why it was so hard to catch him. He is a vampire right?" Seth muttered as I nodded at him._

_"I'm one too you know." I told him gravely._

_"Yeah I know. But you saved me, so that must make you good right? Anyway, your eyes are butterscotch. That is different from the other vampires. I haven't seen a butterscotch vamp before! Why did he attack us anyway?" he said as I chuckled at him._

_"Maybe I'm good maybe I'm not. And my eyes are butterscotch cause I feed on animals. Not humans. Well I don't know why they attacked you, but something must have caught his attention. Maybe you did. Not so often do we have werewolf like you on ships or on the sea." _

_"Well yeah maybe." He mumbled as conversation flowed easily between us._

_After a while, I heard someone called Seth's name. I snapped my head up to the voice. It was soft and melodious. A sweet smell filled the air as I stared at the beautiful girl in front of me. Her luscious long brown hair and those captivation brown eyes of hers held my full attention. Never before have I seen her up close. My far away glimpses of her haven't done her beauty any justice. Unconsciously, I pressed harder on Seth's wound. _

_When Seth groaned, that was when I broke out of my trance. She quickly made her way forward and kneeled beside Seth. Her scent was so sweet. It was like she was calling out to me. I held my breath as she spoke to Seth. When raindrops started to fall from the sky, I opened my mouth to appraise the beautiful angel in front of me._

_"We should move to a dry place don't you think so?" I asked her and she nodded her head. Easily, I lifted Seth in my arms and walked through the forest._

_"Where should I bring him?" I asked looking at her._

_"Um my house." She said in a small voice giving me the directions there. I had an urge to laugh out loud. She didn't have to do that. I already know the way to get to her house. All those nights I spend following her made me familiar to the route. She took out a key as soon as we reached her doorstep and unlocked the door letting me enter with Seth. After placing Seth on the sofa, she ran off to get some stuff from upstairs._

_"Seth. Don't tell her anything else she doesn't need to know." I warned him as she entered once more. She eyes us but didn't say anything. Moving forward, she passed Seth the blankets and a dry towel to me. As she questioned Seth, I stood around barely paying attention to their conversation. When Seth nodded to me, she turned around to face me._

_"Well, I should be going. I'm sure your friends would be returning soon." I told her before turning to Seth. "Take care of yourself." I patted his shoulder before walking away._

_"I'll see you out." Her voiced called out to me as I looked over my shoulder and nodded at her. Together, we walked to the door. _

_"Thank you for saving Seth." She told me breaking the silence._

_"It was no problem. I happened to pass by." I told her as we stopped at her door. _

_"I'm Edward Cullen by the way. I believe I haven't introduced myself." I introduced myself offering my arm._

_"I'm Isabella Swan. But call me Bella please. It's nice to meet you." she whispered as she placed her small hand in mine. I felt a little shock as I held her hand. Raising he hand up to my lips, I kept my eyes trained on her as I kissed her knuckled. At the same time I inhaled her glorious scent._

_End of flashback._

*

As I sit on the tree, I watched her father rushed on fussing over her. Then came Sam. I heard his exchange with Seth in the house. I knew Seth had to tell him the truth no matter what and I don't blame him for it. Soon, both Seth and Sam left and not long after, Charlie left too. I watched Bella from the tree as she tossed and turned in bed. When she finally fell asleep, I watched her beautiful features contort up as she dreamt. As I stood up ready to leave, I heard her mutter my name. Turning back to her, I leapt through her opened window and landed gently in her room. I know I shouldn't enter her room like this but I couldn't control myself. When I see her, I cannot control myself around her. Years and years of self control and practice tossed away once I look at her beautiful face and hear her melodious voice. Walking around her bedside, I knelt down beside her and brush a kiss over her forehead.

"Sleep well Bella." I whispered to her as I made my way to the window and jumped out of it running back to my family, away from this siren. My siren.

* * *

**I wrote this story while I was sick. I hope I didn't make anyone OOC... Review for your quote.**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies:**

TouchMyGoldenHeart: This is another long chapter. Longer than the other one. Happy New Year to you :)

Baby D-clumsy Wildcat: Yeah... I chose Seth because I liked the relationship he has with the cullens in the book and wanted to incorporate it here. Happy New Year to you :)

CoCo1996: Edward will be more involved in the story from now on don't worry about that. Happy New Year to you :)

Sere011: I hope this chapter clarified things for you. I know my writing can get kind of confusing. The pirates that attacked Seth are vampires. Happy New Year to you :)

lanicker: Nice guess! You are right! Happy New Year to you :)

Chaotic-Cullen: Haha I can't have any of my readers falling off those cliffs. Happy New Year to you :)

* * *

_Thank you TouchMyGoldenHeart, Baby D-clumsy Wildcat, CoCo1996, Sere011, lanicker and Chaotic-Cullen for reviewing. Happy New Year everyone._


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Is this really needed? I'm sure by now you know I don't own anything.

**AN: I got good news and bad news this time guys...**

**Good News: Next chapter is an Edward POV chapter!**

**Bad News: School is starting next week so updates will be slower most probably :( **

**and I may change the summary for this story but don't worry, the title will be the same :) **

_This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta baby D-clumsy wildcat for correcting this chapter so quickly! _

* * *

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

When I woke up this morning, I woke up to an empty house. Slowly, I cleaned up and got dressed before going downstairs. Putting on a pot of coffee to brew and pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I sat down at the dining table to eat. Halfway through my breakfast, the door swung open to reveal a worn out Charlie.

"Morning Dad." I greeted him as he hung up his coat and gun holster.

"Morning Bells." He muttered to me as I poured him a cup of coffee.

"How is it going at the station?" I asked him as he sipped his coffee.

"It's great! Sam and the others managed to catch the other pirates before they left. They are the infamous Tracker Pirates. They have evaded us for many years already. This is a breakthrough bells! Finally, we caught them. I knew it was a good idea to hire Sam and the other guys. They are so much more efficient! That's all the news I have. I'm going up to take a bath then get some shut eye."

"Do you need to go back to the station?"

"Yeah at five in the evening, and the guys and I won't be having dinner here today. We have a lot to do at the station. So take this chance and have a break. I know it has not been easy for you to cook for so many people." He said as he smiled at me warmly and with that, he disappeared up the stairs.

After finishing up my cereal, I placed my bowl in the sink and washed my hands. Drying off my hands, I sat at the table and sighed. My thoughts drifted off and I wondered how Seth was doing. Picking up my phone, I dialed the number to Seth's house. I wanted to talk to him. The phone rang twice before a woman answered it.

"Hello, Leah here, who are you looking for?" The person said on the other side of the line.

"Hi. I'm looking for Seth. Is he home?" I replied. There were a few minutes of silence before the person asked.

"Who are you?"

"This is Bella speaking."

"Don't call here anymore. Stay away from him you trouble maker! You are the cause for him being sent out to sea. If you didn't drag him out, he would never get scolded and punished. Now that he is hurt, I hope you enjoyed getting him into trouble!" She fumed and she angrily hung up the phone. A feeling of guilt spread through me. She was right, I am a trouble maker. I caused Seth to be sent out for patrol duty as punishment and in return, he got hurt so badly. With a sigh, I placed the phone down and walked out of the house. I don't know where to go right now. I can't seem to wash away that feeling of guilt inside me. It was eating me up like a virus. Walking aimlessly, I just followed to where my feet decided to take me.

"Fancy seeing you here Bella." I heard a familiar velvet voice. Looking up, I realized that subconsciously, I had walked all the way to the tree where I buried all my letters. And leaning against the tree with his lips tugged upwards into that warm crooked smile is the one person that had plagued my thoughts since last night. Edward Cullen.

"Hey." I muttered blushing as I looked to the ground at my feet. Suddenly finding my shoes very interesting.

"Is something wrong Bella?" he said as he pushed himself of the tree he was leaning on and walked towards me. His black shoes came to a stop in front of my blue ballet flats.

"Bella." He said as his finger held my chin and tilted my face up so that I was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. His very sweet breath blew out across my face. I bit my lip and closed my eyes inhaling the scent. There was something about him that I could not understand. I can't seem to keep anything from him. I couldn't bring myself to lie to him or not tell him anything he asked. It was like I was hypnotized or under some form of magic where I could only speak the truth. Looking into those topaz eyes of his, I saw something there and I knew that I could trust him.

"I hurt Seth. It was my fault that Seth got hurt. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't get hurt at all. It's my entire fault." I broke down as tears rolled down my face.

"Bella." He whispered as he pulled me into a hug. He was stroking my hair gently as he allowed me to cry on his shoulder. Together, we just stood there till my sobs quieted down and eventually subsided.

"Felling better?" he asked as I pulled away from him.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry about that." I said as a blush crept up my face and I wiped away one remaining tear. He stepped back from me and held my hand in his pulling me along as he brought me to the tree. Helping me sit down, he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulder. I basked in its warmth and inhaled his amazing mouth watering scent. After sitting down beside me, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"This is for you." he said as he placed it in my palm. Flipping it in my palm, I realized that it was a beautiful blue seashell.

"Where did you find this? I have never seen a shell in this color before. It's so exquisite." I gushed as I broke out in a smile.

"This is just a little shell I found when I was walking by the beach. I thought that since you liked blue, you would like this shell." He said as he gave me that stunning crooked smile.

"How do you know I liked blue?" I breathed as I looked at him in shock. I don't remember telling him I liked blue.

"You said it before." He replied leaning away from me.

"What?" I asked him confused. I don't remember telling him anything about my favorite color before.

"You said it before." He repeated himself with a note of finality in his voice. Like he did not want me to question him any further. I open my mouth wanting to question him some more but when I saw the look in his eyes at the last minute I closed it. Anyway, even if I did question him again, I think I would just get the same lapsed into silence. Neither of us spoke.

"I have to be somewhere." He said suddenly clearing his throat. "Do you want to go home yet?" he asked me as he stood up and brushed his pants.

"What time is it?" I asked my voice hoarse from not speaking.

"It's four thirty." He replied glancing at his watch. I sighed. I really did not want to go home. Charlie would be waking up and preparing to go to the station soon. I have to be home before he flies into another panic attack.

"Yeah sure." I told him as he offered his hand to me and helped me stand.

"I'll walk you home." He said as we walked together in the direction of my house. Once we broke out of the forest, he broke the silence again.

"Let's play twenty questions." He said looking at me. I faltered in my steps a bit as I stared at him.

"You have a choice not to answer them or play them if you don't want to Bella." He said stopping in his steps too as he looked forward. A glint of sadness flashed in his eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it came. My heart squeezed at seeing him sad.

"No. No. It's fine. I just wasn't expecting that." I quickly said as I walked to his side. "So who will start first?" I asked looking at him as he broke out in his crooked smile.

"As usual, ladies first." He said smiling as we continued walking.

"What is your favorite past time?"

"Playing the piano. What about yours?"

"Reading. What is your favorite genre of music?"

"Classical. Bad habit?"

"Biting my nails."

And a whole lot of questions ranging from favorite books, CDs, artists, and other pretty basic stuff. When we reached my doorstep, I shrugged of his jacket and passed it to him. Our hands brushing in the process. I pulled back as I felt a warm feeling go up my hand. He gave me a crooked smile as he picked my hand up and placed a chaste kiss on it. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as he let go of my hand. He looked at me apprehensively and hesitated for a moment deep in thoughts. His eyes bore into mine as he mulled over whatever thoughts that were in his mind. He looked like he was contemplating something seriously. I thought he was about to turn away and walked off when he suddenly leaned in.

"Be safe Isabella." He muttered kissing my cheek before turning around and he hurried off down the pathway. I stood there blushing as my hand rose up to touch my cheek. I could still feel his lips lingering there. It was so cold. I wonder why. Was it because of the weather today? Or was it another reason? Still the feeling of his lips against my skin was almost too surreal but I didn't have time to think any longer as I heard a call from the house.

"Bella?" Charlie grunted as I jumped up in shock. Quickly, I turned around and pushed open the door.

"I'm here dad!" I called taking deep breath trying to soothe my erratic heartbeat.

"Bells! What are you doing outside?" he asked as he ushered me into the house.

"I wanted some fresh air." I told him as I turned back one more time to look at the empty pathway before walking into the house. Charlie pulled me into a hug as he strapped on his gun holster.

"I need to leave fore the station now. Lock the door and be careful bells." With that, he walked out the door towards his cruiser.

I stood by the window and watched him drive off before walking to the living room and sat down. Bringing my sleeve up to my nose, I breathed in deep. There was a sweet smelling scent to it left behind by Edward's jacket. There was something so mysterious about him. I just don't know what. But I swore to myself that I would find out everything I could about him. I determined to find out about the mysterious dazzling Edward Cullen.

* * *

**How was this chapter? Review and let me know and at the same time get your quote :) Link to the picture of the blue seashell is up on my profile so check it out if you want :)**

**

* * *

**

Review Reply:

Sere011: Happy New Year to you too :)

TouchMyGoldenHeart: Thanks and Happy New Year to you too :)

rocnrollperson: Thanks and Happy New Year to you :)

Chaotic-Cullen: Haha its good that you have a bridge. I don't want you to fall off those cliffs anymore :)

Baby D-clumsy wildcat: Thanks and once again thanks for being my beta :)

lanicker: Thanks and Happy New Year to you too :)

donut patrol: It's ok and Happy New Year to you :)

* * *

_Thank you Sere011, TouchMyGoldenHeart, rocnrollperson, Chaotic-Cullen, Baby D-clumsy wildcat, lanicker and donut patrol for your reviews :)_


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Such a sad fact...

**AN: School has started! Well things are going to be more hectic from now on. Not only that, I got another story up named Wal-Mart's lucky draw and I have to update that story too. So I was thinking of taking turns to update each story so meaning this week there is an update on this so next week shall be an update of Wal-Mart. I haven't decided yet. So let me know what you think of this arrangement. **

**I know this chapter is short but there is a reason for it. Because I have planned for the next chapter to be a flashback chapter and it is going to be very long, currently, I have two thousand over words. I'm still writing it so well the more you review and inspire me, the longer the next chapter will be :) And it is another Edward chapter! Enough with my blabbing and on with the story!**

_Thanks to my wonderful Beta baby D for correcting all the errors in this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 12

Edward POV

After I left her that night, I don't know what was going on through my mind. All I could think of was her. Even as I left her doorstep and made it back to the ship to my family, my thoughts was still on her. They were filled with everything about her. My every thought was filled with her ignored my family as I made my way onto the ship. They bombarded me with questions about where I went and why I smelled so bad. But I ignored all of the questions. I felt like being left alone. To the silence of my music, my refuge.

Silently, I just walked pass all of them towards the piano room where I sat in front of my piano. My fingers moved across the keys to play a tune. I tried to concentrate on the tune I was playing, but my thoughts were all on her. I can't stop thinking about her. Her luscious brown slightly wavy hair, those tantalizing brown orbs that held such depth, such sincerity her full lips and that out of this world smile, I can't seem to get the image of her beauty out of my mind. But what's even more is her personality. How can someone so beautiful be so well amazing? She is a need to me.

At the crack of dawn, we docked at the island to stock up on our supplies. I quickly made my way off the ship. But before I could go any further, I heard Carlisle calling me from behind. With a sigh, I turned back and walked onto the ship towards his study.

"Carlisle, you called?" I asked as I entered the little room filled with books with a large study table in the center and a globe in the corner. Carlisle peeked up at me from behind his book. He eyed me from underneath his spectacles.

"Yes Edward. I need to speak to you for a while. I know you want to go out and enjoy yourself but I hope you can spare me a few seconds here." He answered as he gestured to the seat opposite him.

"Of course." I sat across from him as I stared at him.

"Thank you. I'm sure you know what I want to ask already. I know it is not my place to control your every action Edward. You are one of my most sensible children here. You won't do things without thinking" He paused as he looked at me seriously "But obviously something happened yesterday and it has brought attention to us. I need to know what happened yesterday." He said as he leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk. He looked at me with those compassionate wise eyes so I broke down and told him everything.

"Carlisle I didn't mean for anything to happen. I only wanted to do what I think was right" I said as I paused recalling the events of yesterday "I was on deck yesterday. I heard some thoughts. Obviously that person was being attacked. I couldn't leave that person in the lurch" I said as I looked at him pleadingly trying to get him to see my point "You know how I am, and what I need to do. I needed to help. So I went off in search of the thoughts. When I reached my destination, I found the Trackers attacking the patrol ship. James was attacking a boy" I said the name with hatred and disgust as Carlisle's eyes blazed with fury "That boy was what, fifteen? Sixteen years old? I couldn't let that happen. So I warned James to back off. But he didn't heed my advice." I paused as I tried to think of how to say the next part best. I took a deep breath and spoke softly "So I attacked and killed him. I brought the guy to the island and nursed him back to health. Then I came back. Other than killing James, not much happened." I told him running my hands through my hair.

"You killed James?" He asked appalled as he leaned back into his chair "Well, it doesn't really concern us that much. He isn't in any high position anyway" He paused thoughtfully then continued, "so it wouldn't bother us so much but on the other hand, the boy you saved, I'm guessing he wasn't human." Carlisle stated as more of a fact than a question.

"No, he wasn't. He was a werewolf. No. Not werewolf. I'm thinking along the lines of shape shifter." I told him truthfully as he tapped his fingers on his chin.

"Is he with the police force?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes. From what I heard from his head, he was on patrol."

"This complicates things up." Carlisle said as he stood up and started pacing around before turning around and facing me. "Do they know what we are?" he asked as I nodded.

"How about…" he started but I cut him off halfway reading his thoughts.

"No they don't know that." I told him looking into his eyes.

"Let's hope they never find out then. In any case let's just hope that the guy you save will be eternally grateful to you and help us when the need arises." He said as he sat back down in his seat. "That is all Edward. There is nothing much we can do now. You can go and enjoy the island now." He told me as I turned and walked out.

Quickly I left the ship and walked towards the one place I always found my peace. When I reached the tree with the marking of the faint cross, I sat down and closed my eyes. I needed some time alone to think. So much has happened.

Things are starting to get thrown out of balance now. It was fine until the wolves appeared. The peace that my family had tried so hard to create and maintain is in danger. We need to be more careful. It was a mistake to leave the ship that day to save Seth. I have alerted the wolves of our presence.

No doubt they would be keeping a close eye on us now. Although I don't regret it, but now I have brought the attention upon us. Not to mention I can't seem to keep away from Bella now. I am always thinking about her, worrying about her. Now that she has seen me, and I had spoken to her, it was getting harder so stay away from her.

Reaching back, I gently caressed the fading cross on the tree. It was the cross that led me to her. It was the cross that allowed me to have a connection to her…

* * *

**Good? Bad? Review and let me know at the same time get your quote. The more reviews I have the longer the next chapter will be :) Plus I realised a lot of people read, alert it, but don't review. That makes me sad :( Well this time, Review = longer chapter! so press the button and review :)**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

Sere011: Thanks :)

Baby D-clumsy wildcat: I hoped you liked the sea shell picture :)

TouchMyGoldenHeart: I will do my best to update my stories. Let me know what do you think about my updating plans. It's in the AN above :)

SuTzen: Haha it looks like we are from the same country then :)

Chaotic-Cullen: Haha I know. I wanted a blue seashell too when I saw that picture :)

* * *

_Thank you Sere011, Baby D-clumsy wildcat, TouchMyGoldenHeart, SuTzen & Chaotic-Cullen for your reviews!_


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**AN: Long chapter this week! It is a flashback chapter in Edward's POV. It answers a lot of questions. So I hope that you guys like it. There most probably won't be an update next week because there is an important festival happening in my family and I will be very busy. But I'll try my best to update ASAP.**

_Thanks to my wonderful Beta for correcting this chapter. I know it wasn't easy. :)_

* * *

Chapter 13

Edward's POV

_Flashback_

It was a clear dark night. The moon was shining brightly in the sky illuminating the way as I ran through the forest. I can't stand it. I need a reprieve from my lifestyle. I'm tired of being unable to do anything. I'm tired of what I am. I'm tired of failing.

Earlier that day, there was a tourist ship being attacked. As usual when I heard the panicked thoughts, I headed off to save them. As I approached the ship being attacked, I realized that the pirates were human. I thought it would be easy to deal with them. But when I got onboard and assessed the situation, I was stunned. I never thought it would come to a stage like this. I seriously thought that being what I am, I could have an advantage over those humans. I thought I could save all of them. However, the numbers were shocking. I have never seen such a huge group of human pirates armed with such advanced weaponries attacking a tourist boat before.

I tried to help as much as I could. I really wanted to save those innocent people on board. I hate it how pirates always kill and hurt. They spared no one. Not even the women and children. I wanted to be different. I wanted to help although I know what I am. But there was only so much I could do without exposing myself for what I am. There were simply too many of them. One person trying to save four hundred over people on board, how is it possible? And the odds of this fight were one against about eighty to a hundred of armed pirates. Even with me being a vampire, there was only so much I could do.

I feel useless. I was there, I could save those people. But I cannot afford to expose my family and I, our years of hard work to shield the outside world from our existence. What would Esme and Carlisle say? This peace that they worked so hard to create for us, I can't be so selfish and destroy it? But then again, I can't simply leave these people in the lurch and not save them. It is all going against the morals I know and struggled so hard to abide by. This dilemma is killing me.

I fought as hard as I could. I tried not to expose myself. I thought I had succeeded when I saw those pirates that weren't dead jumping into the sea and making their escape. I smiled to myself. I had done it with the minimal amount of injuries to the hostages. The most serious case was a fractured ankle. It would heal quickly and not leave any lasting damage. As I turned around preparing to leave, I heard an angry cry, followed by a loud piercing scream, then a distraught cry. I spun around quickly and saw in slow motion a beautiful lady fell to the ground to the ground. I rushed forward and caught her in my arms. With a flick of my hand, I broke the neck of the attacker. When I surveyed the damaged caused, I knew I had failed.

A sharp machete stuck out from between her shoulder blades. By the fast flow of the blood, I knew that it has cut through one of her major artery. She was bleeding too fast. There isn't anything I could do at this moment. Time seemed to stop at that moment. I had failed.

As I held that woman dieing in my hands, I was silently berating myself. Why couldn't I save her? Why hadn't I paid more attention to my surrounding? If I did, I should have heard the guy's thoughts and actions even long before he struck! Her looks were etched deeply in my mind, especially her thick curly brown hair and once bright eyes filled with excitement and love for the island. There was nothing I could do anymore. She had lost too much blood. That slowly diminishing light in her eyes was hard to look at as she turned to me. I tried to stench the flow in a futile attempt. I needed to just do something, anything to help her. Her shaky hand reached out to touch my cold ones.

"Please…" she chocked out, "s...save…your…self…" she coughed.

"No. Tell me how I can help you. Anything you need? I won't leave you here." I muttered as I pressed on her wounds harder trying to ignore the smell of blood around me. Even at the brick of death, she was worrying more about me than herself.

"My… daughter… must … watch … her" she cried. Even at her deathbed, she was still thinking of her daughter, her daughter must mean a lot to her.

"Tell me about her." I said as I gathered her in my arms hoping that the coolness of my body could numb a bit of her pain making it easier for her.

"Be…lla…? My…baby…is …very…pretty, sweet…" and the list went on as her eyes shone as she spoke about her daughter. She was slowly slipping away as her heartbeat slowed down.

"He…Help me…give…her…this…tell…tell…her…that…I…will…always…always love…her…" she whispered pressing a beautiful seashell necklace with her wedding ring into my hand. I nodded at her and softly hummed a tune to her as her voice became mere rasps. After a while, her heart came to a thundering stop as she closed her eyes and fell into an eternal slumber.

Even after so many years of training to save people, I still failed to save everyone. Carrying her limp body, I lay her on the cushioned seat trying to make her as comfortable as possible even though she is dead. After I left her there, I spotted the patrol ship of the police force nearing. With one last fleeting glance at the dead woman that now lay on the cushioned seat, I turned around and leapt of the ship making my way back to my own ship where my family was.

As I stepped on deck, I felt a force barreling into me. Quickly, I stood my ground as I accepted the impact.

"Edward! I'm so sorry!" Alice cried as she hugged me tightly. My family never understood why I always go out to try save others the others being attacked. Other than Carlisle and Alice.

Carlisle was the one who saved me. Naturally, he would know what happened to me. Alice was another. She saw it happened once in her vision. She said it was just a passing thing. Maybe it was because we were going to be family in the future that she saw me. Whatever it is, they both knew my past. The others just know briefly and I have no desire to let them know the full truth. I relied on Alice and Carlisle to help me keep it from them. I knew both of them wouldn't tell. I still remembered when I told Alice about my past. I remembered how hard it was to convince her not to tell it to anyone.

"I need some time alone." I said to little Alice who was still latched onto my torso in a death hug. She shook her head violently and whispered.

"No Edward, you need someone to help you."

"No Alice, I need time to think." I patted her on her back. When she made no motion to move, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Please Alice. You are not making this easy for me. Please just let me have some time to think. I need this." I whispered to her small form as she clench tighter to my shirt. I know it was a low blow for me to say that to Alice. She was one of my favorite siblings.

I loved her more than anything. I knew how much she was affected by my past. So she always tried to do things my way even though she hated it. She always tried to make things as easy as posibble for me. She nodded as she gave me one last squeeze before letting go.

"Thank you Alice. I love you." I told her pulling her into a hug before making my way to the island. When I reached the island, I saw the tourist boat and the patrol ship approaching shore.

Slowly, the ramp was lowered to the dock and I watched the survivors hobble out of the ship one by one. They all looked tired. A tinge of gloom hung over them. Although they had survived this ordeal, they were all mourning silently for that lady, the tour guide.

Women and children were sobbing as they stood to the side of the dock and the men were looking down trying as hard to hold back the tears that were forming behind their eyes. Finally, the chief police stepped off the ship with the woman that I failed to save in his arms. His eyes were bloodshot and downcast as he carried her off the ship holding her body tightly to his.

That night, I was so distraught that I didn't even leave my room. When the following morning came, I stepped out of my room and headed towards the island, towards the funeral of the lady who I failed to save. I found out that she was called Renee Swan, Chief Swan's wife.

For the entire duration of her funeral, I stood in a dark corner and observed everyone. I slipped in silently. No one saw me at all. It was important because many people from the ship had already seen me and there were here attending the funeral. I didn't want any trouble today.

Wails and moans filled the house and the tension was so thick. Charlie sat in the chair beside the casket, holding a little girl in his arms. She looked about four or five. Her eyes held the innocence of a child. She questioned everyone around her why they were so glum.

She even moved forward to shake Renee on the arm telling her to wake up. Her innocence shone bright in her bright brown eyes as she went around telling other people that her mother was going to bring her out to sea next week on her birthday.

"Bella, come here," Charlie said in a raspy voice as he pulled her into his lap.

"Mommy is never waking up again. She is very tired and is going to sleep. We need to send her off to a better place. Can you promise not to shake her anymore and let her sleep? We don't want mommy to be unhappy right?" he whimpered as he hugged her tightly to his body trying to stop the tears from falling. My heart squeezed tight. Losing her mom at such a young age is going to make her life tougher from now on.

From that day on, I would hang out near their family and watch from a distance. I watched understanding dawn on the little girl half a year after her mother's death. I watched her grow up and matured. Watched her tears fall as she mourned silently for her mother.

Watched her live her life yet not fully experiencing it. She was just like an empty shell, trying to stay strong for her father, trying to take on her mother's role in the family. But what made me so interested in her was her mind. I never could read it. There was also something like a pull that drew me to her. Her scent was tantalizing. I can't seem to get enough of it. It was like a drug to me. I cannot be away from her for too long.

About a year after Renee's death, something started changing. I stumbled across something that would change both of our lives forever. I stumbled upon the only connection I could probably have with her.

That day, I was walking through the forest when I caught a whiff of her scent. What was she doing out here in the middle of the forest? Doesn't she know it's not safe? Following the direction of her scent, I realized it lead to a tree. Kneeling down in front of the tree, I saw a faint marking of a cross very sketchy and not very deep. The person must not have been very strong to carve this on.

The ground below my feet was freshly turned. Someone must have been digging around here.

Slowly, I pushed the soil away and uncovered a box. Pulling it out gently, I set it on the ground by the hole. It was like an ordinary small treasure chest. Except the fact that her scent was surrounding it. Slowly and gently, I lifted the cover of the box and her scent hit me instantaneously. It was so strong that venom pulled in my mouth. Quickly, I slammed the box closed and stepped away, I stood a distance away trying to control that thirst in me. After a while, I walked back to the box and opened it again. This time I was more prepared. I held my breath and looked inside it.

A few letters were strewn in the box. It all left no name on the envelope. Slowly picking up one, I pried open the cover and started reading it.

~*~

_Dear Sea Spirit, _

_Aren't I an idiot? I'm writing letters to no one in particular. I know you don't exist but I so badly want you to. All my life I have been taught that you protected everyone at sea. I believed in you. Never once in my life I have doubted in you. But, why did you have to take away my mother from me? Did you have pleasure in breaking up our family? _

_Daddy is so sad right now. He works hard day and night. I hardly see him anymore. Every single night I prepare his dinner for him and leave it on the table so that he can eat it when he gets home. _

_But every time I come down in the morning, only a quarter is gone. On better days, it will be half the plate. He is not eating as well as before now and he doesn't care much about anything anymore. The only thing on his mind is hunting down the killers of mother. _

_Why didn't you save her? She believed so much in you… I believed so much in you…Now the house is in a wreck. My once loving family is gone. I feel so alone now. I don't know what to do. Please save me from this nightmare…_

_Help me,_

_Isabella._

~*~

I sighed and folded up the letter. I wanted to help her so much. Yet I don't know how. It was all my fault. I caused her to be sad. And it was all because I was weak. I am pathetic. So many years I spent training, yet I still failed. Slowly taking another letter out, I unfolded it and read it.

_~*~_

_Dear Sea Spirit, _

_When are you going to return my mother to me? I feel so lost without her. I know daddy has been crying in his room. I hear his sobs at night. But every time I see him, he put on that same pained smile and ruffles my hair. He needs mommy with him. I need my mommy. Why isn't mommy here? _

_They put mommy in a box yesterday and put her in the ground. They put lots of soil on the box that mommy is in. I told them they couldn't do that. Mommy won't be able to come out if you put soil on her. I tried to stop them but they refused to listen. I complained to daddy but he just pulled me into a hug. _

_Why is everyone acting so weird? No one will tell me where mommy is going. Daddy said that she is sleeping but sleeping people have to wake up. Mommy said that to me when I didn't want to get up for school. I hate those people putting soil on mummy. I just want my mommy back…_

_Isabella._

_~*~_

Folding the letter up again, I sighed. All her letters were thrown haphazardly into the box. No dates written on them. It was very obvious that that was one of her earlier letters. Even earlier than the first one I read.

Looking into the box, I realized that there were a few more but I couldn't bring myself to read anymore now. Slowly, I slipped all her letters into my pocket and put the box back into the ground and buried it.

When I got back to my room that night, I locked myself inside and started to read all of her letters. I wanted to help her. No! I needed to help her. I don't know why but every time she gets hurt or sad, it hurts me more than anything.

I felt like I was going to die if she was hurt. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her. So I took out a pen and paper and started to reply to her letters. I will be the help she needs. I will be the invisible hand to push her back to her previous self. I will be the one that she relies on. I will be whatever she needs. A friend, a confident, anything she wants me to be. And I will not say a single word about it.

Over the months, she was slowly maturing. I could see it through her letters. From an innocent young girl who relied on her mother to a smart strong girl who became the pillar of strength for her father. Her writing style changed too. From her young questioning self, she had evolved to a selfless person who cared more about the people around her. She was slowly growing to become like her mother, strong, brave, confident and selfless. I learned more about her through her writing. I still remembered that letter of hers. It was her very first step away from her young questioning self. That letter was the start of her being an independent individual.

_~*~_

_Dear Sea Spirit,_

_I cannot take it anymore. I can't sit back and watch my dad slowly loose his will to live a proper life. He has lost so much weight. What would my mother think if she saw him now? She would be disgusted at us. She loved us so much yet this is how we treat ourselves. My dad became a workaholic and I simply became an idiotic daughter of his who can't do anything but cry and blame others. _

_But not anymore. I won't be that silly girl who relies on everyone else. I will become what my mother was to us. I will not allow my dad to spend his life in his work. I will be strong for both of us. Please, I beg you to give me to strength to keep the family in line._

_From today onwards, I will not be known as Isabella. Isabella is that little girl that I was once before. But not anymore. I will be known as Bella from now on. I will be the pillar for my father to rest on. I will be the one to bring the family through this difficulty. No more crying. I will learn to be strong._

_Please give me the necessary strength,_

_Bella._

_~*~_

That was meant to be my cue to stop writing to her. She has gotten back her old self, her own personality. She has become that strong girl she was before. She knows what she should do already. There was no use for me to be around.

But I can't seem to do it. Every time I go to the island, I will always stray to the box and see if there is anything to me. Although she will hate me for pretending to be the person she thought I was, I couldn't stop myself. Her letters was like a life-line to me. They are like the oxygen. I need them dearly.

Every single word she wrote, every single thing she said, I clung onto it like a deprived man. She was the only thing that mattered to me other than my family and my piano. I memorized every word she wrote, I memorized the way her handwriting would slant little to the right when she was tired, the way her words would be a tad larger than normal when she was excited, her scrawl becoming messier when she was agitated. I also noticed that she started to curl her letters a bit like my handwriting.

Even when she was safe and didn't need a confident, I still convinced myself that I needed to be there for her, I couldn't just disappear without a word. It would hurt her. But the longer I continued to write to her, the more I couldn't turn away. I remembered I used to frown when her letters became shorter and lesser, especially when she made friends with that girl, Angela.

I remembered the evil green monster called jealousy bubbling inside of me threatening to reveal its presence. That night, I stalked that friend of hers. I saw how happy they were together, the smile she had on her face was absolutely breath taking. Just like when her mother was still alive. That was when I decided it was time to step back for a while and give her space. She was healing. Her friend was healing her. Her friend was replacing me. I couldn't take it. It hurt so much to be replaced by some girl.

When she wrote the next letter, I remembered I was still so mad at her that I refused to reply for about a month. She had found someone to replace me. I was being replaced by a girl she had barely known at all. I was always here for her when she needed me, yet she left me to spend time with that girl. I just can't stand it.

I used to sit by the tree and wait for her to show up. When she did, I would hide up in the tree to watch her reaction. She would seem so excited to open the box. But always her lips would turn into that frown whenever she saw an empty box. It tugged my heart to see her sad. I wrote many letters to her every time I saw her sad. The letters were slowly piling up on my table. But I didn't put any of it into the box. I couldn't bring myself to.

Every time I tried to put it inside, I would see Angela. I know it is not my place to say anything after those hateful feelings I had felt towards her when I realized what a good friend she was towards Bella. But, Angela is a sweet girl. I have observed her. Just your little honest girl with pure thoughts. I know she was good for Bella. She would be a good replacement for me. There was no reason to hate her.

After a month, I got sick with guilt at not replying Bella at all. Every time her face fell with disappointment at not finding a letter, I would hate myself more. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to write to her again

I couldn't stand to see that disappointed look on her face. I never wanted to see it. I would do my best to keep it away from her face. Again and again, she would smile whenever she received my letter. I couldn't keep away from her. I couldn't make her sad. I needed to do this for my own sanity. I was using her for my own selfish needs. I needed her so much. It pains me to stay away from her. I would take anything she was willing to give me, even if it was just a letter.

I kept telling myself that this was my promise to her dead mother. I promised Renee that I would look after Bella for her. But in actual fact, I am slowly falling in love with her and there is nothing I can do about it…

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

**I hope this answers everyone's questions. And there would be another chapter up soon stating all the clues and hints that I have placed inside throughout this story. So read and review please. The wooden box that Bella puts her letters in and the machete that the pirates used to attack Renee's tourist ship picture links will be posted on my profile if anyone is interested.**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

tasha0101: I hope this answers your question :)

Baby D-clumsy wildcat: Thanks so much once again for correcting this for me :)

TouchMyGoldenHeart: It's ok. This was suppose to be one chapter with the previous one chapter but it was simply too long so I split them up :)

a.n: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :)

dolphingirl79: Thanks I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Chaotic-Cullen: I'm glad you decided to post your stories again :)

* * *

_Thanks to all the reviewers :) Read and review please :)_


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**AN: I know it has been a while since I updated. School has been so hectic that I don't even have time to myself. I will try to update as soon as I can so please bear with me for a while.**

_Thanks to my beta for correcting this for me so quickly._

* * *

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

I was walking to the tree again. I needed a quiet place to think. I wasn't expecting anyone there. But when I arrived, I saw _him_. He was sitting in front of the tree seemingly deep in thought. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. His brow was furrowed and his lips turned downwards in a frown. Even when he is not smiling, he is still so beautiful.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked shyly as I approached him. His head snapped up so fast as he stared at me before breaking out into that breathtaking crooked smile.

"I'm just remembering some things from the past." He said smiling at me as he patted the ground beside him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I took a seat beside him.

"I needed some time alone away from my family. How about you?" he replied looking at me.

"Same. Like you, I needed some time alone." At this, he turned to face me, slowly running his fingers below my eyes.

"You didn't sleep well last night." He said as he traced my eye bags. My breath hitched.

"I had a lot on my mind." I chocked out and he chuckled.

"Breathe Bella." He whispered bringing his face closer to mine.

"What were you thinking about?" he whispered as his breath fanned out on my face.

"You." I blurted out suddenly. My eyes widened in fear as I pulled myself back and stared at him. An unknown emotion flitted behind his eyes as he smiled at me. But that smile didn't reach his eyes. He was silent for a moment before smiling at me again.

"I heard there is a fair in town today. I was just about to head there. Would you like to join me?" he asked as I nodded my head excitedly causing him to chuckle.

"Let's go then." He said standing up and offering his hand to me. I took it feeling a little jolt run through me at the connection we had. He must have felt it to because his brow furrowed as he stared at our hands together.

Once I stood up, he released my hand immediately, leading the way out of the forest. I sighed when he released my hand. I don't know why but I really liked him holding my hand. It makes me feel happy. He led me on a different route through the forest. I have never taken this route before and normally when someone I barely know led me on a route like this, I would object and ignore that person. But somehow, I seemed to trust Edward.

I was panting heavily as we continued to trek further. Edward seemed to be taking this trek easily. He was not even breathing heavily.

"We're here." He said smiling brightly at me as we walked out of the forest. I gasped at the sight before me. Balloons were streaming all around us. The sounds of joy and laughter filled the place as the smell of popcorns, corn dogs, cotton candy etc.

My face broke out in a smile. It's been too long since I've been to a fair. I never really liked those places. I stood there rooted to the ground as I tried to take in everything that was happening around me, the roller coaster, clowns performing, corn dogs roasting etc. but there was just so much happening around.

I felt a cold touch on my elbow as Edward led me away from my spot.

"Relax Bella, we have time to go on everything if you want," he chuckled as he led me to the merry-go-round.

"A merry-go-round Edward?" I teased him as he grinned at me.

"Yes Bella, it is a merry-go-round. I thought I'll let you start it off slowly first before we move to bigger and better attractions." He said as he tugged me into line. The queue wasn't long so soon, we were on the ride. I thought it would be boring going up and down and up and down but I guess when you are with Edward, nothing boring would happen.

By the end of day, I had taken almost every ride like he had said earlier on, ranging from the merry-go-round to the roller coaster. I had been so long since I had so much fun. I missed all these happy times. We were sitting on the last and final attraction in the park by now. It was the ferris wheel. We were close to peek and on one side, it was the island dotted with many night lights. On the other, it was the sea.

"Thank you so much Edward." I mumbled to him as I continued to stare out of the window.

"You are welcome." He said as he watched me from the other side of the cabin. After this trip, I noticed more strange things about him. I don't know why but I was starting to get this weird feeling that he is not what he seems to be. But I wouldn't say anything to him of course.

After what happened this morning with my silent confession of me dreaming about him at night, I will not be asking him things that would make him freak out anymore. It would kill me if he stayed away from me forever because I made him feel awkward.

As the ride came to an end, we got out silently and he led me to a car parked at a corner of the car park. He slowly opened the passenger door and gestured with his hand for me to go in.

"When did you drive here?" I asked him puzzled. I remembered we walked here. Not drive and I'm sure that we passed by this area just now and I didn't notice any car.

"I drove here Bella." He said avoiding my eyes.

"No. We tracked here and there wasn't a car here at all just now." I told him as he looked away from me pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No Bella, you are wrong. We drove here." He growled in a firm loud voice causing me to take one step away from him. My eyes widened. Never before had I heard him use such a hostile tone before. It was frightening. When he heard me step back, his eyes immediately shot to mine and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella, it is late now. You shouldn't be out so late." He said gently as he tugged me back to the car. Wordlessly, I nodded at him quickly getting into the car. My heart still thundering in my chest. It wasn't his tone that scared me, it was the way he tried to lie to me that made me sad. It was obvious that we walked here and there wasn't a car at this spot before, but he insisted on it. I wonder why.

The journey home was quiet as none of us spoke. He was driving like a maniac and the trees outside were passing in a blur. About halfway through the trip, he pulled over swiftly at the side of the road.

"Bella," he croaked out, "Please don't be scared of me. I didn't mean to scare you with my tone. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." he said holding my hand gently within his.

"I'm not scared. I'm just hurt." I said whispering to last part to myself rather than him, but he obviously heard it.

"Why are you hurt?" he asked in a quiet tone as he rubbed patterns on my palm.

"I…" I started but it seemed like the words wouldn't come out.

"Tell me." he coaxed brushing a strand of hair back.

"Why won't you tell me anything about you? Why are you lying to me?" I blurted out as I stared back at him in shock. I didn't mean to say it out. It was just that his action of brushing my hair back caused me to say things that I never meant to say, at least to him.

"Bella," he whispered to me in a pained voice, "You don't know how hard it is for me to stop myself from telling you everything. I want to tell but believe me, this is not the right time."

"Then when?" I whispered.

"Soon," he replied after a moment of consideration. I bit my lips and nodded my head. He smiled at me pressing a kiss to my forehead before starting up the car and driving it. For the remaining part of the journey, we spent it in silence, him holding my hand.

* * *

**Review Reply:**

TouchMyGoldenHeart: Thanks :) Glad you loved that chapter

Baby D-clumsy Wildcat: The interaction is here. Although it isn't much...

Verolina: Thanks :) Glad to have you as my new reader!

FallenAngel157: The reason was because she was sort of dazzled by him and she is afraid that he may not have a clue at all about the letters and questioning him may cause him to be suspicious. _(She still doesn't know who is the person writing to her) _I hope it clarify things up :)

* * *

_To all my reviewers: Sorry for the missing quote. I totally forgot about the quote! But I promise this time when you review, there will be a quote! As usual, read and review, don't just add it to alert or favourite cause I want to hear what your thoughts are on this story!_


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

**AN: Sorry this came out so late, I had a hard time writing it... Bad news is that I'm going to be staying in a boarding school for the next 2 months where there is almost no internet access so please bare with me for a while...**

_PS: I'm sorry this is random but don't you think the girl who got out from American Idol (Alexis Grace) looks very Alice like? haha let me know if you think so too :)_

* * *

_From Chapter 14...._

_"Why won't you tell me anything about you? Why are you lying to me?" I blurted out as I stared back at him in shock. I didn't mean to say it out. It was just that his action of brushing my hair back caused me to say things that I never meant to say, at least to him._

_"Bella," he whispered to me in a pained voice, "You don't know how hard it is for me to stop myself from telling you everything. I want to tell but believe me, this is not the right time."_

_"Then when?" I whispered._

_"Soon," he replied after a moment of consideration. I bit my lips and nodded my head. He smiled at me pressing a kiss to my forehead before starting up the car and driving it. For the remaining part of the journey, we spent it in silence, him holding my hand._

* * *

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

When I reached home, I breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie wasn't home yet.

If he was, I was going to be murdered by coming home so late. We sat in the car for a while. He was rubbing strange intricate patterns on my palm while I tried to remind myself to breath.

"It's getting late, you should get going." He whispered softly to me. My heart stuttered a little as I turned to look at him. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here longer with him. He looked at me and sighed as he got out of the car and over my side.

"Bella," he said as he walked me to the doorstep, "please don't look so sad."

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" I asked him and he pursed his lips for a moment. I gasped as I realized why he was so silent. He didn't want to see me again.

Trying to fight back the tears, I started to turn away from him and go into the house.

"Bella," he said as he tugged my hand back, "I'll meet you at noon tomorrow in the library in town. Be safe till then." He whispered in my ear as he gave me little peck on the cheek before he turned and left.

My heart soared at the thought of seeing him again. That night, I had a goodnight sleep with only thoughts of Edward.

The next morning, I immediately jumped out of bed only to discover that it was only six in the morning. Far too early to get up yet, but I couldn't contain my excitement of seeing him once again.

Hearing some clattering of pots in the kitchen, I dashed down to find Charlie trying to cook something for breakfast. However all I saw was a mass of black stuff stuck to the bottom of the pan.

"Dad! What are you trying to do?" I asked him as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Morning Bells. I was cooking some eggs for breakfast…" he said looking down at the charred remains of what used to be an egg.

"Let me do it." I said taking the pan from him and started to scrub out the burnt eggs. Quickly, I made him his breakfast and placed the plate in front of him.

"Are you coming home early tonight?" I asked him and he shook his head stuffing mouthfuls of eggs and bacon into his mouth.

"The guys and I have to patrol tonight. The seas are getting more and more dangerous," he said pushing the papers in front of me. That was when I saw the bold headlines.

"_**Dangers at sea becoming worse. Is our police force getting fat and lazy?"**_

When I looked up, I saw my dad's tired eyes.

"We cannot allow them to insult us. We must step up our patrols. So I won't be home early tonight Bells. Take care of yourself alright?" he said patting my head. He then took his jacket and headed out of the door.

I sighed. This would be another quiet night alone for me. Quickly gathering up the plates and cups, I placed them in the sink and washed them.

Glancing up at the clock, I realized that it was only seven. That was way too early to get ready to meet Edward. To get my mind of waiting, I started to clean up the house. When I was done, the time on the clock showed ten thirty. Quickly, I went upstairs to my closet to pick out something to wear.

I don't know why, but I spent at least fifteen minutes trying to find something suitable to wear to meet Edward. Never before had I felt this way. Usually, I didn't care my about my dressing, but everything I feel when I'm around Edward or anything concerning Edward and I would leave me in a frenzy.

It was at times like that that I wished that I had a close girl friend to help me pick my clothes and help me prepare. I knew that if I told Angela that she would help me, but it was all so awkward. I can't ever bring myself to tell her about boys or anything like that.

By the time I picked something out and showered, it was already eleven fifteen. Quickly gathering my jacket, phone and wallet, I ran out of the door and started to make my way to the library.

When I reached the library, I realized I was ten minutes early. Looking around, I didn't spot him anywhere around.

So I went to look at some of the shops near the library. I picked up the book pride and prejudice when I felt a tap on my shoulder causing me to jump. I spun around quickly and my jaw dropped when I saw who tapped me…

* * *

**Due to the fact that I may be having close to no internet access this week, there may not be a quote... So sorry about that, but please read and review all the same because I love hearing from all of you guys :)**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

SimplyCuteBambi: Haha yet again, thank you for editing this for me :)

Girl in the Dark: Haha thank you :)

Verolina: Haha if it all goes according to plan, she will find out very very soon :)

TouchMyGoldenHeart: Was the recap ok? And well when I guess when I was writing that part, Edward was thinking more of getting Bella home quickly because it was late and he didn't want her to walk although she was with him. And also, just another point to make Bella suspicious. But anyways, thanks for your feedback, I'll take more notice of it next time :)

SharkGurl: Haha thanks :)

Twilight2121: Haha thanks for your feedback, I'll take more notice next time when I write :)


	17. Chapter 16

AN: Don't own anything.

**AN: I'm in a boarding school now and lets say that the internet access there is horrible. Plus, they blocked fanfiction. So updates are going to be slow. Please bare with me.**

_

* * *

_

_From Chapter 15..._

_When I reached the library, I realized I was ten minutes early. Looking around, I didn't spot him anywhere around._

_So I went to look at some of the shops near the library. I picked up the book pride and prejudice when I felt a tap on my shoulder causing me to jump. I spun around quickly and my jaw dropped when I saw who tapped me…_

* * *

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

"Seth!" I gasped in surprise as I threw myself into his arms. He shifted awkwardly and kept looking over his shoulder.

"Hello Bella." He said in a monotonous voice. This was not the happy-go-lucky Seth that I knew. He was definitely different.

"Seth, what's wrong?" I asked as I touched him gently on his arm causing him to shrink back.

"Bella, I'm here to pass you a message." He said in a soft voice. "Please don't make this difficult for me. I'm just doing my job." I bit my lip and nodded willing him to continue.

"Bella," he sighed before continuing, "Stay away from Edward please. He is not good for you. You must be careful. He is dangerous and unstable."

I laughed out loud. What was Seth saying? Edward was obviously not dangerous. He saved Seth from dying. Why would Seth say that?

"What are you saying Seth? Edward saved you. I'm sure you remember that right? Why would you say such things?" I asked him stepping closer to him.

"Please Bella, just head my advice. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be already. There are some things you don't know about in this world. There are some things so bizarre that even sometimes I have a hard time believing even though I deal with it almost everyday. Please don't ask anymore questions. I have said too much already. Take care of yourself." He said quickly squeezing my shoulder before turning and running of into a dark alley.

What was that about? I'm so confused now. I turned to call Seth back but I felt another hand on my shoulder causing me to spin around.

"Edward!" I breathed. "You scared me!" I said with a laugh causing him to smile his crooked smile at me.

"Sorry Bella. Shall we go now?" he said lifting my hand up to his lips for a gentle kiss. My heart stuttered as my face turned red. Quickly I nodded at him ducking my head trying to hide my flushed face causing him to chuckle at me.

We were quiet in our own thoughts throughout the entire trip. My warm hand in his cold one. His body temperature no longer bothered me. Instead, it has brought me comfort these days.

"Have you seen Seth?" I blurted out halfway wanting to know if he saw or heard what Seth told me.

"Not recently. Is anything the matter?" he asked me as I quickly shook my head at him giving him a small smile.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to draw his attention away from the question I asked him.

"You'll see." He said with a wink as he pulled me into the forest down a small path cluttered with broken branches and dried leaf.

"Edward!" I gasped tugging on his arm. "You can't expect me to track through that thing! I will fall and break my head!"

"Bella. You won't fall! I won't let you!" he said as he continued to tug me forward.

"No!" I said staring at him. He sighed and all of a sudden, I felt myself upside down draped over his shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down!" I squealed as he laughed at me shaking his head. With that, he started his track through the forest. About half-way through the journey, he set me down on my feet again allowing me to walk hand in hand with him through the forest.

However, half-way through, he decided I was moving too slow. So he picked me up again and piggy-backed me throughout the entire journey. When we reached the top, I was faced with a magnificent view of the sea that I never knew existed.

Gently, he set me down on my feet allowing me to wonder around. Carefully, I moved to the edge of the cliff and looked down. The sight before me caused me gasp in shock and take a few steps back immediately.

"It's so high up!" I whispered to myself quietly causing him to chuckle. Obviously he heard my soft exclamation.

"We are on the highest peak Bella." He said as he came up and stood beside me. We stood there in silence for a while watching the scenery in front of us.

"Thank you Edward." I said after a while. I didn't know how much time has passed but the sun was already starting to set. He smiled at me offering his hand to me. I smiled and took it as we made our way slowly down.

We walked back in silence to my house. As we walked up slowly the pathway, I felt him stiffen beside me as his head spun quickly to stare into the forest. His eye narrowed in irritation as he let out a low growl.

"Come out now." He whispered menacingly into the dark as a figure emerged slowly flanked by two others at his side. They were all bare-chested as they strode forward head held high.

As they got closer, my eyes widened in shock. I realized that it was Jacob in front flanked by Embry and Quil.

"Go on inside Bella." Edward said quietly pushing me gently to the door, "I need to speak to your friends for a moment."

With that, he strode forward towards them meeting them in the middle. When he turned back, he smiled a reassuring smile at me and gestured with his head that I should be going inside. I hesitated a little before turning back and moving quickly into the house watching them carefully from the window.

I saw Edward and Jacob standing at a distance away talking. When I pressed my ear against the glass, I could hear nothing at all. Frustrated, I sat there watching their every action trying to decipher what they were talking about.

* * *

**What were they talking about? Well read and review :) I wanna hear what you guys think!**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

SimplyCuteBambi: Haha thanks. I agree...she was one of my favourite too :)

IndependenceRising: Thanks :) hope you enjoyed this chapter

SharkGurl: I'm sorry for the cliffy :)

Chaotic-Cullen: It's alright. Glad you are enjoying the story :)

Verolina: All I can say is that she is going to find out soon :)


End file.
